La vengeance du Souffle du Diable
by EllanorSharp
Summary: Voici la suite de ma première fiction, le Souffle du Diable! On retrouve notre petite bande six mois après les évènements du premier volet. D'autres dangers les attendent, mais aussi de l'amitié, et pourquoi pas un peu d'amour?
1. Le Réveil

_Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour après une absence assez conséquente, du fait de boulot d'été entre autres XD et un peu pour mettre mes idées en place aussi. Voici donc, pour vos beaux yeux, la suite du « Souffle du Diable » ^^ On va retrouver nos six compagnons préférés dans une nouvelle aventure, après la tragédie qui a frappé dans l'épisode précédent._

 _L'action se déroule six mois après le premier volet, et on démarre sur les chapeaux de roues ! ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise, et puis, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire dans les reviews, c'est fait pour ) Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Réponse aux Reviews :_

 _Louve lhose : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, donne-moi ton avis si tu le souhaites )_

Petit rappel du dernier chapitre du premier volet :

 _ **Et sa voix retentit doucement dans le silence, alors qu'il la cajolait :**_

 _ **-Je serai fort, pour toi…Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, mais reviens moi… Je t'en supplie. Je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promets…Alors repose toi, puis reviens nous.**_

 _ **Et commença alors, pour le jeune homme, une attente difficile. Soutenu par ses amis, par l'équipe médicale et plus étrangement par certains camarades de la Fac, il veilla sa sœur sans faillir. Il n'allait plus en cours, se consacrant uniquement à elle. Son ange gardien, sa petite sœur chérie, son Ellanor… Quand elle s'éveillerait, il serait là. Il tenait toujours ses promesses.**_

Chapitre 1 : le réveil

 _Six mois plus tard_

Bip, Bip, Bip…

Ce bruit n'était devenu que trop familier à ses oreilles. Depuis maintenant six mois, Mercutio l'entendait 24 heures sur 24. Et si au départ il l'avait vite trouvé agaçant, à présent il comptait dessus. Cela le rassurait, lui indiquait que tout allait bien. Il tourna ses yeux verts sur le lit, près duquel il était installé, et se leva pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Le tout sans quitter du regard l'occupante de ce lit, immobile et endormie. Il avança la main et caressa ses cheveux sombres, si semblables aux siens. Avec un soupir, il écarta une mèche qui s'était aventurée sur le front clair, et l'embrassa doucement, en fermant les yeux un instant.

-Je suis là ma belle…Comme tous les jours.

De ses doigts, il peigna les cheveux de sa sœur, les démêlant doucement et tendrement, les étalant sur l'oreiller comme une auréole. Son Ellanor…Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se demandait ce qu'il avait manqué, ce qu'il avait loupé pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Son ange, sa protégée, sur qui il avait toujours veillé, était aujourd'hui allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, inerte et soutenue par des machines et des perfusions…battue presque à mort par son compagnon. Mercutio serra les poings. Celui-là, s'il le retrouvait, il lui ferait payer tous les tourments qu'il avait infligés à sa douce petite sœur. Il se redressa, et se calma difficilement. Dès qu'il y pensait, cela le mettait en colère, et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ellanor avait besoin de lui. Il la regarda longuement, sans bouger, lorsqu'un léger coup fut frappé à la porte. Sans bouger, il prit la main libre de la jeune femme :

-Entrez.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et il tourna la tête avant de sourire faiblement. Deux jeunes gens de son âge étaient à ses côtés, l'un plus brun encore que lui, et l'autre aussi blond que les blés. Il se renversa en arrière, et s'appuya contre eux. Ses frères, ses meilleurs amis, Roméo et Benvolio Montaigu, ceux sur qui il pouvait toujours compter quelle que soit la situation. En silence, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, contemplant Ellanor tous ensemble. Puis Roméo prit la parole, à voix basse comme s'il craignait de la réveiller :

-Comment elle va ?

Mercutio haussa les épaules :

-Pas de changements…Elle est toujours la même…

Ils restèrent une minute dans le silence, puis Benvolio pressa l'épaule de son ami :

-Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Pas le choix, répondit le brun en secouant sa crinière. Je ne faillirai pas de nouveau. Je n'ai pas été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, alors je dois l'être maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Mercutio…personne ne pouvait le savoir. Ou plutôt, on aurait dû tous s'en rendre compte.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter, et j'aimerais le croire…Mais je me sens coupable quand même. Et vous pourrez pas m'enlever ça.

La discussion se stoppa net lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, livrant passage aux deux derniers membres de leur petite troupe : Juliette, la fiancée de Roméo, et son cousin Tybalt. Ils approchèrent du lit, et la jeune fille embrassa son amour avant de sourire aux deux autres. Ils hochèrent la tête, et le jeune brun accepta de se lever du lit pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec ses amis. Ils commencèrent à parler tous ensemble, à voix basse, parlant de la faculté, des cours, de tout et de rien. Mercutio prenait des nouvelles du monde extérieur, lui qui passait ses journées enfermé dans cette petite chambre où il veillait sur le seul joyau de sa vie : sa sœur. Il n'avait qu'elle si l'on exceptait leur bande, et son oncle. Mais celui-ci, haut dignitaire de la ville de Vérone où ils résidaient, n'avait guère de temps à leur consacrer. Il n'était même pas au courant que sa nièce gisait dans un lit d'hôpital, Mercutio ayant refusé qu'il soit prévenu.

Le médecin passa vérifier les constantes de sa patiente, et leur parla un peu avant de repartir. Pas d'amélioration visible pour le moment…Mais pas d'aggravation non plus, et ça c'était bon signe. Il essayait d'être rassurant, car il avait bien vu l'anxiété du frère, en plus du fait qu'il ne la quittait jamais. Mercutio avait maigri, malgré ses amis qui le forçaient à manger et à prendre soin de lui. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Sa tignasse brune, déjà peu disciplinée, ressemblait vraiment à un nid d'oiseaux pas très regardants sur le rangement et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Il l'avait toujours eu longue, et ne comptait pas la couper de sitôt. Sa chemise était froissée à force de dormir avec. Il soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant sous les nœuds qu'il sentait. Il allait falloir qu'il les peigne, sans quoi ce serait irrécupérable. Juliette, en voyant sa tête résignée, se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Elle y prit la brosse et le peigne qu'elle avait elle-même apporté pour son amie. Elle revint dans la pièce, et se mit derrière lui, avant de lui glisser le peigne dans les mains :

-Tiens moi ça, s'il te plait.

Il la regarda, perplexe :

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il comprit. Elle venait de poser la brosse sur les pointes de ses cheveux, les démêlant doucement. Il couina un peu de douleur, et protesta :

-Eh, doucement, ça fait mal !

-Ça n'arriverait pas si tu les peignais régulièrement, sourit-elle en continuant, mèche après mèche, partant des pointes pour remonter sur les racines.

Il ne répondit que par un grognement inaudible, et se résigna à la laisser faire. Pendant près de 20 minutes, elle continua ainsi, jusqu'à faire disparaitre le plus gros des nœuds. Puis elle lui prit le peigne confié un peu plus tôt, et acheva son patient travail. Il ne disait plus rien, et avait même fermé les yeux, profitant simplement du soin qu'elle lui apportait. La tête baissée, il lui laissait libre accès à sa chevelure, plus calme. Ce qu'elle accomplissait, pourtant anodin, lui faisait un bien fou et le détendait un peu. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti un peu plus serein ? Réponse facile : depuis des mois. Il eut un discret soupir, et se redressa quand elle le lui permit, après avoir mis un minimum d'ordre dans ses boucles. Il tourna son visage vers elle, et la remercia d'un regard et d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle lui sourit, et alla placer les affaires empruntées avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Roméo, passant son bras dans son cou pour se tenir. Il y eut un long moment de silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ou bien n'osant tout simplement pas parler. C'est Mercutio qui finit par demander, d'une voix tremblante de rage :

-On a des nouvelles de ce fils de…

-Mercutio, rabroua Benvolio doucement. Ne parle pas comme ça, si Ella t'entendait, elle te gueulerait dessus.

-Oui mais je sais pas si elle m'entend, alors j'en profite.

Tybalt sourit légèrement, amusé par le troubadour, et heureux de le voir reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. C'est lui qui répondit en secouant ses cheveux d'or :

-Hélas, ils n'ont encore rien trouvé de probant. Ils savent qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville, mais ils ignorent où il se cache…

Le brun poussa un grognement :

-Vérone n'est pas si grande…Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ça fait déjà six mois…

-Ils nous avaient prévenus que ça prendrait du temps Mercutio, répondit Roméo en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Sois patient, ils finiront par le dénicher.

L'interpellé grogna de nouveau, pas convaincu, mais laissa tomber la discussion. Il n'avait aucune patience cette fois, du moins en ce qui concernait la capture du monstre qui lui avait pris sa sœur. Il se leva et alla se réinstaller sur le lit, prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. En six mois, les choses avaient quand même évoluées. Ellanor n'avait plus de plâtre au poignet, sa fracture avait guéri. L'hématome sous dural qu'elle avait contracté suite au coup reçu sur la tête s'était bien résorbé, même si cela avait pris du temps. Ça c'était pour le positif. Mais elle avait beaucoup maigri aussi, ses muscles s'atrophiant doucement malgré les séances de kiné qui manipulait ses membres tous les jours pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop handicapée, son teint déjà pâle semblait l'être plus encore, lui donnant avec ses cheveux noirs un côté éthéré. Elle était toujours intubée, et reliée à tout un tas de machines et de perfusions qui la soutenaient et la maintenaient en vie. Car elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Même après que l'hématome ait disparu, aucun changement n'avait surgi. Et son frère commençait à craindre qu'elle ne rouvre plus jamais ses yeux clairs. La peur lui nouait les entrailles, l'empêchait de dormir, lui faisait faire mille cauchemars. Il ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Il devait être fort, pour elle… mais c'était si dur ! Si dur de la voir jour après jour, affaiblie, inerte, de ne plus sentir sa main serrer la sienne ! Si dur de ne plus l'entendre rire, de ne plus voir son sourire…Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle le fixe de son regard bleu, ou même qu'elle le sermonne sur sa tenue négligée ! Il aurait tout accepté avec joie, pourvu que cela vienne d'elle.

Sentant qu'il se murait de nouveau dans sa détresse, ses amis l'entourèrent et s'employèrent à lui changer un peu les idées. Benvolio fit le pitre, lui tirant parfois un sourire absent, Roméo et Tybalt lui relataient certaines anecdotes de la fac, notamment cette Mélinda Ascietti qui poursuivait toujours le blond de ses assiduités, malgré les refus et les commentaires désobligeants de ce dernier. Rien n'y faisait, elle s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher, ou, plus élégamment souligné par le Capulet : « Une vraie sangsue ». La vision de la rousse plantureuse suspendue aux jambes de Tybalt eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le brun, pendant un instant. Il secoua la tête, amusé, et s'appuya contre Juliette qui restait silencieuse. Il renversa la tête en arrière pour la regarder à l'envers :

-Tu ne dis rien…

Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux une seconde :

-Non, mais je n'ai rien à ajouter…à part ce que tu sais déjà.

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait : ils seraient là, tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se redressa et rajusta la couverture sur le corps immobile, avant de sourire tristement. Il se pencha, et murmura à son oreille, mettant toute sa conviction dans ses mots :

-Je t'aime, petite sœur…tu me manques.

Il lui embrassa la joue, et se releva. Roméo le regarda et fronça les sourcils, avant de décréter :

-Tu viens manger avec nous. On ne va pas loin, mais il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre un peu. Sinon tu vas devenir cinglé.

Mercutio rit, mais d'un rire sans joie :

-Je suis déjà fou, Roméo…l'aurais-tu oublié ? Je suis fou, fou de colère, de chagrin… totalement et irrémédiablement fou. Et ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va arranger les choses.

Ils ne dirent rien, contemplant avec tristesse leur ami qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait en parlant. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Cette situation lui pesait, et le temps n'arrangeait rien. Il ajouta doucement, les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle posé sur l'oreiller :

-Je ne veux pas la quitter…Et si elle se réveillait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Si elle paniquait, sans personne pour l'aider et la rassurer ?

-On reste dans les environs immédiats, Mercutio. Je te le promets. Et on ne sera pas longs. Mais tu dois sortir un peu de cette chambre. Allez, prends ta veste.

Le ton de son ami lui fit bien comprendre que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, et il soupira de nouveau, avant de saisir sa veste de cuir pour la jeter sur ses épaules. Il sentit la main de Benvolio sur son bras, et le suivit à contrecœur, sans quitter Ellanor des yeux. Ce n'est que quand la porte se fut refermée qu'il consentit à se tourner vers eux, impassible. En dehors de ce lieu qu'il considérait comme privilégié, il ne montrait aucune émotion. Il se fermait totalement, telle une huitre. C'était devenu une protection contre l'extérieur, sa façon de se préserver. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, il les suivit jusqu'à une cafétéria proche de l'établissement, où ils avaient déjà été pour le faire changer d'air. Le gérant les accueillit avec bienveillance, et les fit installer à leur table habituelle. Les cinq compagnons s'assirent et le brun s'avachit dans sa chaise, sans retirer ses mains de ses poches, fixant le vide devant lui. Il entendait les discussions, mais ne voulait pas y participer. Tout son être était tourné vers la chambre et son occupante. Il commanda un simple sandwich et un soda, sans remarquer le regard consterné de ses amis qui désespéraient de le voir s'alimenter convenablement. Ils commandèrent à leur tour, et tentèrent de le dérider un peu, mais sans grand succès malheureusement. Ils finirent par se taire, essayant de ne pas paraitre mal à l'aise. Mais le brun se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et soupira faiblement en fermant les yeux, avant de sortir ses mains et de s'accouder à la table, pensif :

-Je…Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment…Je dois vous causer plus de problèmes que je ne le voudrais…

Benvolio secoua la tête et lui donna une légère bourrade sur l'épaule avec un sourire :

-Ne t'en fais pas, va. On sait tous que tu n'as pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Mais on essaie de te distraire un peu, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Mercutio esquissa un sourire triste :

-Je ne suis pas très réceptif…Mes pensées sont toutes occupées par Ella…Au point que je ne prête pas grande attention au reste…Même vous, je vous néglige, mes amis les plus proches…

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, bougonna Tybalt, bourru. Tu n'y peux rien, et c'est ta sœur. Alors arrête de culpabiliser de penser à elle…

L'intéressé hocha faiblement la tête, et soupira de nouveau. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir sortir, de se trouver pris au piège. Il était nerveux, et on sentait la tension qui émanait de lui comme un animal traqué. Il finit par se lever, la tête basse, alors que la serveuse arrivait avec leur commande :

-Je….j'y arrive pas. Je suis désolé…Je ne peux pas…

Il tremblait en parlant, mais il sentit très vite les mains de Roméo et Benvolio sur ses épaules, dans sa nuque, l'attirant dans le réconfort de leur présence. Il ferma les yeux, et se retrouva front contre front avec l'un d'eux, probablement Roméo qui faisait davantage sa taille que Ben, qui les dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le brun ne se relâche doucement, s'écartant d'eux avec précautions, en silence. Ils hochèrent la tête sans parler, et il quitta la cafétéria en prenant son sandwich dans sa poche. Il le mangerait dans la chambre, au calme, et près d'elle. Il pénétra dans l'hôpital et salua les quelques membres du personnel qu'il reconnaissait, depuis six mois qu'il les voyait. Il remonta les escaliers, et cligna des yeux en se stoppant net sur le palier. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, alors qu'il était sur de l'avoir fermé. Et le personnel prenait garde à la refermer après leurs passages. Machinalement, il consulta sa montre. Ce n'était pas l'heure des tournées pourtant…Alors que se passait-il ? Il s'approcha et vit le médecin de sa sœur sortir de la pièce, et deux infirmières y entrer. Inquiet à présent, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver près de l'homme, et le regarda sans un mot, mais de la peur plein les yeux. Le praticien lui sourit, mais d'un sourire anxieux, peu rassurant. Mercutio sentit son cœur s'emballer, et sa main trembla quand il saisit la manche de la blouse blanche.

-Elle…que… ?

Incapable de parler, il se contenta de le regarder. Mais l'homme secoua la tête :

-Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

-Mais…Il déglutit faiblement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ce monde ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas, mais l'invita à entrer, précisant qu'il le suivait. Le brun, les jambes flageolantes, obéit machinalement, et franchit la porte. Et il se figea sur le seuil. Les infirmières entouraient le lit, lui bouchant la vue. Elles s'écartèrent en le voyant là, et l'une d'elle esquissa un léger sourire :

-Venez, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur en lui tendant la main.

Il fit un pas vers elles, et écarquilla les yeux, avant de porter une main tremblante à sa bouche. Ses prunelles se remplirent de larmes, et il franchit les quelques pas restants en deux enjambées, et tomba à genoux au pied du lit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'occupante des lieux, et il chuchota d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, en caressant ses cheveux noirs d'une main tendre, les larmes dévalant ses joues librement :

-Ella…ma chérie…

Et pour la première fois depuis 6 mois, elle esquissa un sourire tremblant de ses lèvres sèches. Il sourit à son tour, et eut un son étranglé, ressemblant douloureusement à un sanglot. Il remarqua à peine qu'une partie des appareils avait été enlevée, dont le respirateur qui soutenait ses poumons. Elle respirait d'elle-même, mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, pour ses yeux ouverts qui fixaient les siens. Ellanor Escalus s'était enfin réveillée.

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ) Je ne sais pas encore le rythme de mes publications, tout dépendra de mon boulot, de mon inspiration aussi X') Mais je vais essayer de faire vite. Bisous les loulous, à très vite !_


	2. Le Réveil (Pdv Ella)

**Chapitre 2 : le Réveil (PdV Ella)**

 _RAR : Merci à LoveFic pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant )_

 _Merci à Elodie94 dont les messages m'ont beaucoup touché, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

 _Elely, voici la suite, comme demandé XD En espérant qu'il te plaise )_

 _Je suis DESOLEE… je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais j'ai un retard monstre. Ma seule justification, c'est que je viens de commencer un nouveau job, et que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je n'en étais jamais satisfaite. Il est particulier, et je n'arrivais pas à le terminer…Mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira XD_

 _NB : le passage se déroule dans les pensées d'Ellanor pendant son coma. Elle s'y représente elle-même, dans une réalité qui lui est propre._

 _Je précise aussi que ce chapitre est ma propre perception du coma de mon perso, je ne me permets pas de définir ce qu'un comateux voit ou entend…_

 _Il fait noir…Où suis-je ? Que…Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas bouger…J'ai froid. Et chaud en même temps…_

* * *

 _Alessandro…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère… ? Tu me fais mal…_

 **Flashback**

La réunion des étudiants sur le projet de concert s'était terminée, et Ellanor sortait du bâtiment avec Tybalt en discutant avec animation du projet proposé par les professeurs de chant et de musique. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'anticipation. Elle aimait les projets, et celui-ci semblait prometteur. Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin, et Tybalt demanda :

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elle sourit et secoua la tête :

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je te remercie. L'immeuble n'est pas si loin, ça ira.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit en agitant la main dans sa direction. En courant pour ne pas être en retard, elle regagna son domicile, grimpa les étages et ouvrit la porte. Un peu essoufflée par sa course, elle posa son sac dans le hall, et se débarrassa de sa veste avant d'avancer sans allumer. Il était tard, et son compagnon dormait peut être déjà. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller. Elle prit une douche rapide et se changea, quand elle entendit des pas. Elle déglutit, et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la salle de bains, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Alessandro. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé :

-Bonsoir…Je pensais que tu dormais, alors…

-Alors tu as jugé utile de prendre une douche pour me réveiller, c'est ça ?

Sa voix était glacée, mordante, et sa posture rigide et tendue. Il était en pétard, pour de bon, et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence :

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! Mais j'ai transpiré à la danse, alors….

La gifle la prit par surprise, et elle s'étala sur le carrelage, la joue à vif. Sonnée, elle gémit et y porta sa main, avant de relever la tête vers lui :

-Je te le jure, Sandro…jamais je n'aurais voulu te réveiller…Pardonne-moi…

Il ne disait rien…elle commença à avoir vraiment peur. Alessandro était encore plus dangereux quand il était silencieux…Et la suite allait le lui prouver.

Ce fut la pire nuit de son existence. Il la battit si fort qu'elle resta inerte sans pouvoir bouger dès les premiers coups. Elle pouvait juste gémir et supplier qu'il s'arrête. Il lui brisa le poignet comme si son bras n'était qu'une brindille, et lui frappa la tête contre le mur. Elle tomba pour ne plus se relever. Elle le vit sortir du salon, où ils avaient atterri elle ne savait comment, entendit des bruits qui lui parvenaient étouffés, elle perdait connaissance…Elle le vit revenir, juste avant que sa vue ne se brouille et qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle ne le sentit pas la trainer derrière le divan, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit partir. Ni l'irruption de ses amis des heures plus tard, ni les cris désespérés de son frère ne la réveillèrent.

 **Fin Flashback**

Un froncement de sourcils. Presque imperceptible, et pourtant bien présent. Les bips qui continuent, rassurants. Et les pensées qui défilent…

 _Je ne sais pas où je suis…à l'appart ? Est-ce qu'il a eu des remords, et m'a soigné ? Non, Sandro ne regrette rien…Il m'a fait mal. J'ai eu mal au bras, mais ça va mieux…Il m'a frappé à la tête…ça tourne. J'arrive pas à parler, c'est horrible…Il m'attendait après les cours, après la réunion… il était en colère, et il avait bu…Il m'a fait mal…mon bras…ma tête…_

 _Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Et où je suis, d'ailleurs ? Trop de questions….j'ai sommeil…Si je m'endors…est ce que je me réveillerais ?_

 _Je me sens partir…_

Pendant des semaines, Ellanor divagua entre coma total et inconscience bénie, qui l'empêchaient de souffrir. Une fois, elle se sentit pourtant plus légère encore et quand elle « ouvrit » les yeux, ce fut pour se voir elle-même, allongée dans un lit, sous respirateur, couverte de bandages, un plâtre au bras, et aussi blanche que ses draps. Elle flottait au-dessus de son lit, au-dessus de son corps…Etait-elle…morte ? Mais non, pourtant…Elle ne sentait pas morte ou mourante. Regardant autour du lit, elle vit des moniteurs un peu partout, et entendit des « bips » qui semblaient bénéfiques. Les battements de son cœur, comprit-elle après quelques instants. Donc oui, c'était bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était vivante.

La chambre en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, un lit, une armoire et une petite commode, si on exceptait les appareils divers et variés. Mais dans un coin de la pièce, ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur. Recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, roulé en boule, les cheveux emmêlés et le teint pâle, dormait Mercutio. Son frère…Elle le fixa un long moment, les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait si...fatigué. Elle discernait des cernes sombres sous ses paupières closes, et son visage était creusé. Emmitouflé dans sa veste de cuir, le brun frissonnait de temps en temps, de manière incontrôlée. Ses paupières frémissaient sous l'assaut de ses rêves, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle léger et régulier. Au moins son sommeil était-il paisible, à défaut de ses journées. Son visage était détendu et paisible, ses cheveux le cachant à moitié à la vue des autres.

Ellanor le contempla un long moment, émue comme rarement. Son frère ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle se demandait quand même comment il avait su…Et espérait de tout son être que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait trouvé. Elle s'en voudrait trop de lui avoir fait subir une telle vision. Car même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait terminé, ses souvenirs de la soirée atroce étaient assez nets pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir.

Elle resta ainsi sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à remuer lentement, passant d'un sommeil profond à un semi-réveil, puis à un réveil complet. Il s'étira dans tous les sens avant de se frotter les yeux, et d'enfiler convenablement sa veste, encore tout endormi. Il bailla longuement tout en quittant son nid, et se dirigea en tout premier lieu vers la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, probablement pour achever de se réveiller. Mercutio ne tarda pas à ressorti d'ailleurs, le visage et le col de sa veste encore humides et les cheveux repoussés en arrière, vaguement démêlés. Il s'approcha du lit et y grimpa rapidement, s'asseyant le plus près possible d'elle sans déranger les installations. Sa main glissa sur sa joue, repoussa une mèche noire qui lui barrait le front, avant de s'arrêter contre sa tempe. Doucement, tendrement, il la cajola ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence, sans prononcer un mot.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son frère, son ange gardien, son protecteur…Dieu qu'elle l'aimait son grand frère ! Elle se mordit les lèvres, au bord des larmes. Comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas les mots pour ça ? Elle ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissante et malheureuse de lui faire subir un tel évènement.

Mercutio avait continué son manège de longues minutes, le visage traversé par un air attendri et protecteur. Il finit par se pencher, et embrassa délicatement la joue pâle de sa sœur, ses mains sur ses bras. Sa voix, un peu rauque, retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses, incapable de s'arrêter :

-Bonjour petite sœur…Comment tu te sens ? Tu sais, le soleil a l'air de se montrer ce matin…Peut être que tu pourras en profiter un peu, en ouvrant les rideaux…Ella…ma chérie…

Sa voix se brisa soudain, et il baissa la tête, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux sombres. Bouleversée, Ellanor vit ses épaules tressaillir et tressauter lentement, au rythme de ses pleurs silencieux alors qu'il sanglotait :

-Tu me manques Ella…Je t'en supplie réveille-toi… Ouvre les yeux sœurette s'il te plait…

Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, mais son geste n'avait aucune connotation, oh non…C'était juste le mouvement désespéré d'un frère terrifié pour sa sœur. Il gémit faiblement et mit quelques minutes à se calmer, le corps tremblant. Quand il se redressa, il portait sur ses joues les traces de ses larmes, qu'il essuya d'un geste las de la main. Et Ellanor comprit un peu mieux, au cours de la journée, son teint si pâle et son visage creusé. Il ne s'occupait jamais de lui, mangeant à peine, ne prenant quasiment pas de repos. Toute son énergie était pour elle, il lui donnait tous les soins qu'il pouvait sans interférer avec ceux du personnel soignant, il la peignait, démêlant ses longues mèches aussi brunes que les siennes avec lenteur et douceur, lui parlait le plus possible, ne laissant que peu de moments de silence. Il semblait ne pas supporter ça, comme s'il risquait de craquer à chaque seconde. Elle vit leurs amis arriver, l'entourer, le protéger le plus possible, essayer de lui changer les idées. Avec un succès tout relatif, ils parvinrent à lui arracher quelques sourires tristes. Ellanor n'en pouvait plus, son frère souffrait encore plus qu'elle, au moins elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose…mais lui prenait de plein fouet chaque émotion, chaque moment, chaque mot qu'il entendait. Et ça le brisait peu à peu, la rendant malade par la même occasion maintenant qu'elle voyait ce qu'il endurait.

Et la même situation se répéta pendant plusieurs semaines encore, chaque fois qu'elle « s'éveillait », qu'elle le voyait, son cœur se serrait. Elle le voyait dépérir sans pouvoir intervenir, sans pouvoir rien faire…Et ça la brisait. Parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix le soulager, le soigner lui aussi, voir à nouveau un vrai sourire sur son visage fatigué. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça, si fragile, épuisé, tendu en permanence.

Au fil des jours, elle se rapprochait parfois de lui ou de son propre corps, sans jamais y rentrer. Elle « s'endormait », ne ressentait plus rien, et parfois elle avait l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle avait découvert qu'en se concentrant, elle parvenait à influencer ses « déplacements », et pouvait bouger dans la pièce. Par contre, elle ne pouvait quitter la chambre. Comme si son âme, à défaut d'un autre terme, ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son corps. Elle y était reliée, et quelque part ça la rassurait. Elle n'était pas morte, et ce lien le prouvait, plus encore que les machines.

Bien sûr, personne ne la voyait, elle était totalement invisible. Mais la première fois qu'elle se retrouva à côté de Mercutio et essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule, la traversant sans peine, elle aurait juré le voir frissonner, comme s'il avait froid. Elle n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience, elle-même se trouvant vaguement interloquée et dégoûtée de ce contact invisible, mais y pensait de temps en temps.

Ses émotions étaient comme…étouffées, enfermées dans un cocon auquel elle n'avait pas accès, ou très peu. Même le désespoir qu'elle ressentait pour son frère était amoindri, elle en avait conscience, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais c'était aussi un moyen qu'elle avait, inconsciemment, mis en place pour se protéger, pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression d'où elle risquait de ne pas ressortir.

Pendant de longues semaines elle « vécut » ainsi, alternant phases d'éveil et de sommeil, visions de sa chambre et du quotidien de ses accompagnants et repos de son esprit. Elle se désolait de voir ses amis, dont elle était si proche, s'angoisser à son chevet, s'inquiéter de savoir si elle se réveillerait un jour…Si elle pouvait, là maintenant tout de suite, elle ouvrirait les yeux, juste pour ne plus voir leurs larmes de souffrance, et pour voir un sourire illuminer leurs visages.

 _Ellipse de quelques jours_

Ellanor se sentait mal. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, qu'elle avait l'impression de voir en double, en décollé. Elle avait également l'étrange sensation de nausée, mais un esprit ne pouvait pas vomir, si ? Elle espérait que non, parce que là ça serait vraiment bizarre. Et elle avait plus de mal que d'habitude à se retrouver hors de son corps, à voir ses proches. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait. Et ce mal de tête qui ne passait pas…Elle avait mal à en crier, à s'en arracher les cheveux. Ses yeux voyaient flous, mais elle aperçut quand même ses amis venus chercher Mercutio pour lui changer les idées, le forçant à sortir de la chambre. Elle se retrouva très vite seule, malgré la mauvaise humeur visible de son frère qui ne voulait pas la quitter.

Et c'est là que le « cauchemar » commença. Les douleurs ne firent qu'augmenter, devenant insoutenables et la firent hurler. Puis le noir le plus total, et elle se sentit perdue. Où était-elle, que lui arrivait-il ? Allait-elle….partir, laisser son frère, ses amis, quitter cette vie ? NON ! Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait les revoir, leur parler, vivre encore de belles choses avec eux ! Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Des bruits étranges se manifestèrent, puis des appels, mais tout était flou, étouffé…Perdue, affolée, elle frissonna et pleura doucement, plus fragile que d'ordinaire. Soudain, après de longues minutes silencieuses, elle entendit, très distinctement cette fois :

-Appelez le docteur, elle se réveille ! Faites vite !

Des bruits de pas, de course même, des bips à répétitions de plus en plus rapides, des conversations…Bon sang, qu'est-ce que… Une voix masculine cette fois se manifesta :

-Ellanor, calmez-vous, ça va aller. Respirez lentement, tout va bien. Le réveil sera peut-être un peu rude, mais vous n'êtes pas seule. Détendez-vous, vous êtes courageuse, vous allez y arriver. Votre frère sera là très vite, il vous aidera. Allez, n'ayez pas peur.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le cœur de la jeune fille ralentisse et reprenne un rythme plus normal. De là, ils s'affairèrent tous jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, au bout de longues minutes, elle n'ait un premier battement de paupières. Puis un autre, et encore un autre…Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Et ce fut la panique. Entre la lumière trop forte pour ses prunelles qui n'avaient plus l'habitude, les visages inconnus…et, une seconde…C'était quoi ça, dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à respirer ? Affolée, perdue, terrifiée, Ellanor commença à se débattre et à chercher à arracher ce tube qui obstruait sa trachée. Il fallut deux infirmières pour la tenir et la voix du médecin pour la calmer :

-Ellanor, calmez-vous, tout va bien ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais on va retirer ce tuyau. Mais pour cela, vous devez vous détendre et arrêter de vous débattre comme ça.

Il demanda à une infirmière, arrivée entre temps, de fermer légèrement les rideaux pour filtrer la lumière qui agressait les yeux de la jeune fille. Un peu rassurée, elle se détendit, malgré les larmes qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Juste assez pour permettre au médecin de donner ses instructions :

-Vous allez vous détendre le plus possible, et nous laisser faire. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets. Regardez-moi, ne vous préoccupez pas du reste. Attention…

Il attendit un peu, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle était assez calme et détendue, il tira sur le tuyau, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, puis Ellanor fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui fit mal à sa gorge irritée par le respirateur. Elle eut du mal à retrouver son souffle, et resta même en apnée une poignée de secondes avant de se reprendre, et d'inspirer lentement et profondément. Quelques toussotements encore, mais rien de méchant, et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter du simple fait de respirer par elle-même, et non secondée par une machine. Elle rouvrit les paupières lentement, et réussit même à esquisser un pauvre sourire fatigué. Oui elle venait de se réveiller, et elle était crevée. Il faut dire qu'entre un coma et un sommeil, on va dire « normal », il y avait une marge. Donc elle avait besoin de repos, de vrai repos. Et de son frère…Son Mercutio, son ange gardien…Elle voulait le voir avant de se rendormir. Pouvoir sentir sa main sur sa joue, voir son sourire enfin revenu…Il lui avait tant manqué, elle déglutit douloureusement à cause de sa gorge et voulut parler. Mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sèches et elle détourna la tête. Ca faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir parler, pour le moment en tout cas. Le médecin et les infirmières se chargèrent de la rassurer encore et encore, insistant sur le fait que sa situation était temporaire, que tout redeviendrait normal sous peu. Elle hocha faiblement la tête, et se détendit légèrement. Elle écoutait les soignantes qui veillaient sur elle, papotant avec entrain mais sans la fatiguer, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités venant du couloir. Puis des voix basses, et la porte qui, restée entrouverte, qui s'ouvrit totalement pour laisser passer la personne qu'elle voulait voir le plus à cet instant. Son grand frère…Mercutio ! Il semblait un peu perdu, et anxieux aussi, comme inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Elle vit ses yeux se brouiller, se remplir de larmes, elle les vit déborder et couler sur ses joues trop claires, avant qu'il ne se presse vers elle, et ne tombe près de son lit, ému au possible. Elle le vit lever la main, caresser tout doucement ses cheveux puis sa joue, et y rester. Et cette voix, cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, qui murmurait tendrement, troublée et tremblante :

-Ella… ma chérie…

Un sanglot, mais un sourire fragile, et surtout, cet amour incommensurable qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ellanor Escalus s'était réveillée.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard. J'ai eu une grosse baisse de régime, un boulot pas forcément facile, des soucis personnels…bref, pas le moral pour écrire, et un petit syndrome de la page blanche XD J'espère néanmoins, pour ceux qui auront eu la patience de m'attendre, que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'espère, de tout mon cœur, mettre moins de temps à écrire les prochains. J'ignore combien la fic en comptera, on verra au fur et à mesure X') N'hésitez toujours pas à commenter, car c'est aussi cela qui me permets de continuer, et qui me booste ! BISOUUUUUUS j'vous aime fort !_


	3. Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à la réalité**

 _Ce chapitre est donc à la suite du réveil miraculeux d'Ellanor. Je vous annonce que je vais jouer avec une ellipse temporelle pendant les prochains chapitres, car je ne me voyais pas décrire toute la rééducation qu'elle va subir à cause de (quand même) 6 mois de coma. Mine de rien, ça laisse des marques X') Sans parler du traumatisme moral qu'elle a subi…bref beaucoup de choses à voir XD On se retrouve en bas ;)_

 _RAR :_

 _Elely : Merci à toi, c'est très gentil ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant )_

 _Elodie94 : Tes pauvres pieds X') Mais je t'avouerai très franchement qu'être aussi attendue est très flatteur, et motivant ! ^^ Merciiiiiiii :3  
_ _C'est gentil à toi, j'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible ce que ressentirait une personne dans cette situation, mais c'est pas toujours évident XD C'est bien pour ça que j'ai été si longue d'ailleurs ^^ OUI ELLE EST ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE, ALLÉLUIA ! Il était temps, la pauvre bichette, elle en bave déjà pas mal. Je donne pas cher de la peau d'Alessandro quand il se retrouvera devant notre bande en colère, il a intérêt à courir trèèèèèès vite et trèèèèès loin XD  
Aaaaah, Fabrizio Escalus…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bon sang ? Mystère…  
Voilà le coup de tonnerre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) _

* * *

Réveillée. Après 6 mois de sommeil comateux, Ellanor s'était enfin réveillée. La joie qui transperça Mercutio à ce moment-là fut…indescriptible. Incapable de parler, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge par l'émotion, il ne pouvait que serrer la main de sa sœur dans les siennes, ou l'embrasser doucement sur la joue ou dans les cheveux. Bouleversé, il tremblait de tout son corps et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans même s'en rendre compte, malgré le léger sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu la bercer, la tenir contre lui le plus possible, mais avec tous ses fils encore posés sur elle, il n'osait pas. Alors il commença, tant bien que mal, à chuchoter des mots incohérents, sans suite, juste pour qu'elle entende sa voix. Au fur et à mesure, la panique refluait des yeux bleus de la jeune fille, laissant place à une légère angoisse et à une tendresse profonde. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler, mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres et elle sentit ses prunelles se mouiller de larmes. De nouveau cette panique qui arrivait. Mais Mercutio se rapprocha d'elle, se perchant sur le lit avant de se pencher sur elle pour parler à son oreille sans cesser de la câliner :

-Tout va bien chérie, tout va bien…Je suis là, c'est fini, tout va bien. Ma toute belle, ma princesse, je suis là, avec toi. Tout va bien…Ca va aller, tu es en sécurité. Chhhhht….

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler et que les larmes disparaissent de ses yeux. Il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se recula doucement, lui embrassant la joue avant de sourire tendrement :

-Ca va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir, c'est juste une question de temps. Tu es restée endormie très longtemps, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à parler. Mais ça va revenir très vite. Je te le promets.

Il resta près d'elle malgré les demandes des infirmiers qui voulaient s'occuper d'Ellanor, mais il refusa catégoriquement de bouger. Alors il resta assis sur le lit, à lui tenir la main et à la rassurer du regard et de la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise totalement et qu'ils se retirent, après lui avoir retiré tout ce qui n'était plus nécessaire. Un silence s'installa, mais loin d'être gênant ou désagréable, il était presque apaisant, relaxant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il murmura avec un sourire :

-Attends que les autres l'apprennent…On ne va plus les tenir. On avait tellement hâte de te voir éveillée, si tu savais… Tu nous as manqué, Ella…Tu m'as manqué...

Elle sourit faiblement et cligna des yeux, incapable de répondre autrement. Elle se sentait épuisée même si elle venait de se réveiller, sans forces comme un nouveau-né. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières avant de les rouvrir, fixant Mercutio avec douceur.

Depuis des années, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler, uniquement avec leur regard qui exprimait bien plus que leurs mots. En riant tout bas, il lui embrassa le front, et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Roméo, qui transmettrait aux autres :

« Venez à la chambre, il y a du nouveau »

Rien de plus, il voulait ménager son suspense. Et leur tête lorsqu'ils la verraient éveillée le ferait enfin rire, il en était persuadé. Voyant que la jeune fille commençait à fatiguer, il lui serra doucement la main :

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir encore quelques minutes ? Juste pour que les autres te voient…On te laissera tranquille après, c'est promis.

Elle cligna des yeux, et exerça une très faible pression sur les doigts de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, rester consciente lui demandait toute son énergie. Mais il comprit, et lui sourit tendrement avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils durent patienter quelques minutes avant d'entendre les conversations inquiètes de leurs amis dans le couloir. Leurs voix résonnaient jusqu'à eux, et on sentait leur préoccupation. Roméo fut le premier à franchir la porte, suivi de sa tendre moitié, puis des deux blonds. Tous se stoppèrent à l'entrée, le temps que Benvolio ferme la porte, puis sans remarquer l'inhabituel ce fut Juliette qui amorça sa phrase :

-Mercutio qu'est-ce que….

Elle ne devait jamais finir sa phrase. Avec un sourire immense, le susnommé s'était légèrement décalé, et Ellanor plongeait son regard clair dans ceux de ses amis. Ils restèrent figés un long moment, totalement bugués, avant que la jeune blonde ne pousse un cri perçant et ne se jette sur le lit pour étreindre sa meilleure amie, pleurant et riant à la fois en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles :

-Ella, tu es….Réveillée, enfin…Ella, tu…enfin, on pensait que…Mais c'est génial…tu…

Pas très cohérent, mais la nouvelle avait de quoi choquer. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés et perdus dans la contemplation du lit. Juliette finit par se redresser, le visage baigné de larmes, mais un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la figure éclairant ses traits. Ellanor ne pouvait pas rendre son étreinte à la jeune fille, mais son léger sourire valait tous les câlins. Les Montaigu et le Capulet restant osèrent enfin approcher, et quand Juliette s'écarta, ils purent profiter du sourire fatigué mais présent de la jeune brune et de l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, qui leur avait tant manqué. Benvolio fut le premier à oser s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du lit, là où s'était tenu Mercutio, et prit délicatement Ellanor dans ses bras. Mais à l'instant où ils se refermèrent, pourtant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable pour son amie, il y eut un problème. Elle se raidit dans ses bras et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et à pleurer en silence, visiblement terrorisée. Ben s'en aperçut le premier, et se recula avec inquiétude, les yeux écarquillés :

-Ella… ? Ella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Incapable de parler, et donc de répondre, elle ne pouvait que pleurer et trembler, de plus en plus fort. Le blond, mortifié de la voir dans cet état, dont il semblait responsable, sollicita Mercutio qui prit sa place et posa son front sur celui de sa petite sœur, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et apaisants. Mais malgré cela, il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'elle cesse de paniquer. Car c'était bien de la panique qu'ils avaient perçus dans son regard. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Ils ignoraient ce qui avait causé sa réaction, mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'ils devaient le découvrir, histoire d'éviter que ça recommence. Alors il s'assit plus confortablement, et sans cesser de la câliner, il demanda tout bas :

-Ça va mieux Ella… ?

Voyant qu'elle voulait répondre mais n'y parvenait pas, il esquissa un pauvre sourire :

-Cligne des yeux une fois pour dire « oui », et deux pour « non », ok ? Comme ça tu pourras parler un peu, le temps que ta voix revienne.

Elle cligna une fois, et il hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de redemander :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

« Oui »

Il sourit pour l'encourager, et sa main glissa dans ses cheveux pour continuer ses caresses tendres et rassurantes. Il posa une autre question, les autres suspendus à ses lèvres :

-C'est Ben qui t'a fait peur ?

« Non », puis juste après « Oui »

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de continuer :

-Si ça avait été Roméo, tu aurais eu peur aussi ?

« Oui », puis « non ». De nouveau cette incohérence pour le moins peu explicite. Mais il continua, sans relever :

-Et moi ?

« Non », et elle répéta «non » à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'il ne la calme doucement. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'allait pas s'énerver, il recommença, comme réfléchissant à voix mi basse :

-Donc tu as eu peur de Ben, et ça aurait été pareil avec Roméo ou Tybalt j'imagine…Mais pas moi. Tu ne me repousses pas, mais….

Il s'interrompit, et la regarda avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Il la contempla un moment, et vint poser ses lèvres sur son front en un baiser infiniment doux et tendre, avant de caresser ses cheveux et son visage :

-Oh chérie…j'aurais dû comprendre plus vite, je suis désolé. J'ai été un imbécile.

Les autres regardaient le tandem avec des yeux écarquillés et le cerveau tournant à plein régime, essayant de décrypter la dernière phrase, pour le moins sibylline, du brun. Sans s'en rendre compte, il cajola sa sœur et demanda, d'une voix douce :

-Je vais leur expliquer, et je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? Je serai là, je te le promets.

« Oui »

Mais elle semblait inquiète, et il lui pressa la main pour l'encourager, avant de se redresser et de faire signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la chambre, et il ferma la porte à moitié, avant de se caler dans l'entrebâillement pour qu'elle le voie malgré tout. Ses amis l'entourèrent et faillirent le presser de questions, avant qu'il ne les prenne de vitesse avec un mot. Un seul, lourd de sens et prononcé d'une voix basse et douloureuse :

-SSPT.

Ils en restèrent interloqués. SSPT ? Le Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique ? D'où est-ce que Mercutio sortait une chose pareille ? Puis ils réfléchirent, puis Tybalt lâcha un juron avant de secouer ses cheveux :

-Et merde…On aurait dû y penser…

Les regards se posèrent sur lui, hormis celui du brun qui hocha lentement la tête, montrant que le blond avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée que lui. Les autres étant toujours aussi perdus, le Capulet éclaira leur lanterne :

-Vous vous rappelez comment on l'a trouvé ? Et surtout à cause de qui ?

Les regards se firent plus clairs alors que les protagonistes additionnaient deux et deux. Puis ils se regardèrent, et Roméo se frappa le front en soupirant, tandis que les deux derniers blonds fermaient les yeux de tristesse. Le prénom plana entre eux sans que personne ne veuille le prononcer : Alessandro. Cette ordure qui l'avait passé à tabac et laissée pour morte à leur appartement avant de s'enfuir lâchement. Avec un soupir, Mercutio passa ses mains dans sa crinière, et s'adossa au mur proche en fermant à demi les yeux :

-Son dernier souvenir est celui d'un monstre la frappant…Et voilà qu'elle se retrouve entourée d'amis, certes, mais surtout d'hommes…Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis le seul qu'elle ne repousse pas…

-Tu es son frère, intervint Benvolio, se sentant encore coupable de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Jamais tu ne lui ferais du mal, et elle le sait. Même si c'est inconscient, elle le sait. Et tu es probablement le seul à pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'elle ne panique…Ce qui est une bonne chose, vu les circonstances. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Mais nous, reprit-il après une courte pause, en se désignant avec ses deux amis, nous représentons une menace pour son esprit. Même si elle sait qu'on ne lui fera rien, elle nous…Associe, en quelque sorte, à cette pourriture….Quant à Juliette, c'est une fille, donc Ella ne la voit pas comme un danger potentiel…sans t'offenser, Ju' ! Fit-il en la regardant, un peu inquiet.

La blonde secoua la tête et sourit doucement :

-C'est rien, et c'est normal quelque part…Je suis une fille, ça c'est impossible à contredire, ajouta-t-elle en riant faiblement, et Ella est ma meilleure amie…Si je peux rester un peu avec elle, je le ferai sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Ils sourirent tous, plus ou moins facilement, puis les Capulet et Montaigu prirent rapidement congé de leur ami, lui demandant d'embrasser la convalescente pour eux, ajoutant qu'ils reviendraient le plus tôt possible. Il le promit, et retourna à l'intérieur de la petite chambre, où sa sœur, bien qu'épuisée, attendait son retour avec ses yeux grands ouverts, et ne quittant pas la porte du regard. Il sourit, et s'installa confortablement sur le matelas, à ses côtés, avant de la cajoler en murmurant :

-Tu peux dormir tranquille chérie, je suis là… je ne te quitte pas.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Posant sa tête près de son épaule, et son bras autour de son ventre, il lui caressa doucement le coude avant de murmurer des paroles douces et apaisantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les paupières et se laisse aller au sommeil, appuyant sa tête sur celle de son frère. Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, et rassurée de sentir la présence et l'odeur de son aîné contre elle. Mercutio ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, prenant enfin un repos plus calme que celui qui l'avait accompagné 6 mois durant.

 _Le lendemain_

Ellanor dormait toujours quand son frère ouvrit les yeux, tout ensommeillé. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre et tombait au pied du lit, et un reflet l'avait arraché à ses rêves. Il grogna faiblement et s'assit en prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger le matelas, et se frotta les paupières pour essayer de se réveiller un peu. Quittant son poste quelques instants, il se glissa dans la salle d'eau pour s'asperger le visage et achever de retirer les brumes qui lui remplissaient la tête. A peu près réveillé, il secoua ses boucles brunes et les remit en place d'une main indolente, avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Elle dormait toujours…Mais le médecin, passé la veille, lui avait dit que c'était normal. Sa petite sœur sortait d'un coma difficile, elle mettrait du temps à se reprendre pendant quelques jours. Le temps de refaire un peu des forces, suffisantes pour s'éveiller plus rapidement et surtout plus efficacement. Le reste suivrait, mais il était impossible de savoir à quel rythme elle recouvrerait ses esprits, ni combien de temps il lui faudrait pour reparler puis bouger à nouveau.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, et déambulait machinalement dans la chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les infirmières chargées des soins du matin. Il leur céda la place le temps qu'elles accomplissent leur tâche, puis revint veiller l'endormie avec chaleur. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant que d'autres tuyaux avaient été retirés, ce qui allégeait autant l'atmosphère que les bras de sa sœur. Il prit sa position dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était plus ou moins attribué, et cala ses mains autour de l'une des siennes, attendant avec patience qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Il commençait à se laisser aller à ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, lentement. Il tourna la tête, pensant voir le médecin ou un soignant quelconque, mais le nouveau venu le laissa bouche bée un instant, ahuri. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa l'intrus comme s'il n'en revenait pas, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Lâchant la main d'Ellanor, Mercutio se leva pour faire face, son visage se fermant et se vidant de toute expression alors que sa voix grondait, basse et sourde :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

* * *

 _Alors, qui est le nouvel arrivant selon vous ? ^^ Je vous laisse poster vos réactions en review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois, Hourra pour moi ! Mais je ne pourrais pas prendre un rythme de publication régulier, ceci dû à quelques soucis de santé (rien de grave, promis, mais ça me fait un peu chier, pour rester polie ! XD) En attendant, je vous embrasse très fort ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuus :3_


	4. Une Visite Inattendue

**Chapitre 4 : le retour du revenant**

 _Chapitre suivant ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Voilà la réponse à la question que vous vous posez : Mais QUI est le mystérieux visiteur ? XD On compte les points ? Nan, je blague X') Par contre j'ai besoin de votre avis, je vous expliquerai tout en bas, après le chapitre ! A tout de suite !_

 _RAR :_

 _Elodie94 : Noël avant l'heure, ouaip ! Et le plus beau des cadeaux pour la bande entière X') Un coma n'est pas une balade de santé, je confirme. Elle a lutté, beaucoup lutté, et elle a accompli une belle victoire )  
Le SSPT n'est malheureusement pas une sinécure, et elle risque d'avoir du mal à en sortir sans aide. Mais elle a la chance d'être bien entourée, et d'avoir un frère pire qu'une mère poule qui va la veiller et tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte ^^ Et Alessandro a intérêt à courir très vite et très loin, sans quoi il va avoir de gros ennuis.  
Ce n'est pas Alessandro, tu as raison ) En même temps, Mercutio ne s'amuserait pas à vouvoyer un gars qu'il ne peut pas supporter, pas même en image X') Pour les autres, je te laisse lire ^^ _

_Chapitre précédent :_

 _Il commençait à se laisser aller à ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, lentement. Il tourna la tête, pensant voir le médecin ou un soignant quelconque, mais le nouveau venu le laissa bouche bée un instant, ahuri. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa l'intrus comme s'il n'en revenait pas, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Lâchant la main d'Ellanor, Mercutio se leva pour faire face, son visage se fermant et se vidant de toute expression alors que sa voix grondait, basse et sourde :_

 _-Que faites-vous ici ?_

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Mercutio avait répété sa question devant le silence de son interlocuteur, les poings serrés contre ses jambes, debout près du lit où reposait sa petite sœur. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris, son visage avait perdu sa chaleur pour devenir aussi rigide que celui d'une statue de cire, et il en avait presque la couleur tant il avait pâli. Il s'était même redressé, comme s'il s'était tenu légèrement voûté jusque-là. Muet, il attendait une réponse de son vis-à-vis, posté en sentinelle vigilante près de la convalescente.

-Je suis venu voir comment elle allait. On m'a dit ce qui était arrivé et…

-Et c'est maintenant que vous vous manifestez ? Maintenant qu'elle s'est réveillée, après 6 mois de torture ? Alors qu'elle a passé la moitié d'une année dans le coma, sans pouvoir communiquer, sans pouvoir bouger, tout ça parce qu'un monstre l'a battu à mort ou peu s'en faut ?

Le brun ricana, ironique, avant de reprendre :

-Vous intervenez maintenant, quand vous savez qu'elle a survécu à l'un des pires drames qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu, qu'elle ne craint plus rien, du moins de ce point de vue là…

Il s'interrompit, avant de secouer la tête et de s'asseoir près d'Ellanor, caressant sa joue tout doucement.

-J'aurais aimé venir plus tôt, mais tu sais que mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps…

-Vous n'avez jamais le temps. Pas même pour les personnes qui sont censées compter pour vous. Vous êtes trop occupé à vous remplir les poches pour ne serait-ce que savoir si on va bien… N'est-ce pas, _mon oncle_?

Mercutio se tourna vers l'homme, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Fabrizio Escalus, le plus haut dignitaire de Vérone, et accessoirement la seule famille qu'il restait aux jeunes gens, était bel et bien là, devant lui. Ses cheveux, assez longs pour un homme, qui lui descendaient aux omoplates, soigneusement coiffés en arrière, et son costume gris sur mesure assortis à ses yeux…Tout montrait un homme sûr de lui, habitué à se faire respecter et obéir. Sauf que son neveu n'avait jamais été doué pour cela, prenant même un malin plaisir à faire le contraire de ce que l'adulte voulait. Ils ne s'appréciaient guère, mais essayaient de faire comme si, du moins en public. Mais là, dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Ellanor, à l'abri des regards, le jeune homme montrait combien la seule famille qu'il lui restait lui inspirait du mépris et de l'indifférence.

-Je ne l'ai pas su immédiatement. Et quand j'ai appris…ce qui était arrivé, j'ai préféré rester en retrait. Tu étais là, elle était en sécurité, donc ne risquait rien. Et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-A moi non, c'est vrai. Mais à votre conscience, peut-être que si. Après tout, légalement parlant, vous êtes responsable de ma sœur, et ce malgré mes démarches pour que cela soit modifié. Quel effet ça vous fait, de savoir que c'est en partie votre faute si elle est là ?

Il jeta un regard ironique à l'homme, avant de revenir à sa sœur qu'il câlina doucement pendant quelques instants. La tête penchée sur le côté, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un tendre sourire aux lèvres sans accorder d'attention à son oncle. Lequel, se voyant royalement ignoré, fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, un peu sec :

-Toi qui es si malin, crois-tu que ce soit si facile pour moi ? Diriger la ville n'est pas une sinécure, et cela réclame mon attention la plus complète.

-Au détriment de votre famille, mon oncle…Au détriment de votre entourage. Nous-mêmes n'avons que peu de valeur à côté de votre pouvoir…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun pongé dans ses pensées. Ellanor n'avait pas bronché, même si Mercutio aurait presque voulu qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ça l'aurait calmé…Mais elle était si fragile qu'il se refusait à lui infliger une telle épreuve. Il l'embrassa sur le front et regarda de nouveau son oncle, comme pour le jauger, avant de se lever et d'attraper sa veste posée sur le fauteuil.

-Si vous voulez lui parler, vous avez 5 minutes. Passé ce délai, vous dégagez. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu besoin de votre aide par le passé, nous n'en aurons pas besoin maintenant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, son oncle ne mettrait jamais Ellanor en danger. Il connaissait tous leurs amis, et ne laisserait pas un inconnu s'approcher. Passant une main dans sa crinière, il quitta brièvement l'étage pour gagner la cafétéria, au rez-de-chaussée, et s'acheter un truc à grignoter et un café en attendant le gong.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Fabrizio regardait sa nièce endormie sur le lit, puis il s'approcha lentement et resta immobile près de sa tête, debout. Il demeura ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de s'asseoir près d'elle, étrangement muet. Comme si la voir dans cet état le mettait mal à l'aise, l'empêchant de parler. Il lui prit la main, et la serra doucement, un peu inquiet à l'idée de la blesser sans s'en apercevoir. Elle semblait si frêle ! Il finit par murmurer, d'une voix enrouée :

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…J'aurais tant aimé être un meilleur oncle, être…présent pour toi, pour vous deux. Vous étiez deux enfants qui venaient d'être totalement déracinés, et vous ne demandiez rien d'autre qu'un peu d'attention…que je vous ai refusé. Et tu sais le pire, dans tout ça ?

Il dut tousser pour s'éclaircir la voix, et continua après un silence :

-Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que…je ne vous ai pas vu. Pas réellement. Vous n'étiez que de vagues connaissances pour moi, deux enfants qui me tombaient dessus sans que je m'en rende compte. Et je ne voulais pas, parce que j'étais trop occupé à monter mon pouvoir pour prendre soin de deux gosses perdus. Voilà ce que j'ai pensé quand vous avez déboulé dans ma vie et tout chamboulé. Pas de votre plein gré, je le sais. Mais j'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas m'occuper de vous, alors…J'ai fait comme si vous n'existiez pas. Ton frère a raison, je suis un oncle atroce. Quand Vérone a été suffisamment solide pour que je m'accorde le droit de tourner les yeux un instant, vous n'étiez plus là. Vous aviez grandi, et vous viviez entre vous, sans moi. Après tout, c'est tout ce que je voulais, pas vrai ?

Fabrizio soupira, et en la regardant de nouveau, un flash lui sauta au nez.

 _Flash-back_

 _Il était tard, peut être minuit. Le « Prince » travaillait dans son bureau, et l'orage grondait dehors. On entendait tonnerre, pluie et vent se déchainer dehors, et les éclairs illuminaient brièvement le paysage. Il examinait des rapports statistiques quelconques quand un hurlement le fit sursauter. Un cri d'horreur et de panique, à briser le cœur de n'importe qui :_

 _-MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

 _Les yeux écarquillés, il sortit en trombe de la pièce et gagna le couloir obscur, essayant de déterminer la source du cri, quand la lumière envahit le corridor, l'éblouissant un instant. Il entendit un bruit de course, une porte qui s'ouvre, puis plus rien. Clignant des paupières, il s'était avancé jusqu'à entendre, par une clenche entrouverte, un murmure de voix. Intrigué, il poussa légèrement le bois, sans le faire grincer, et examina la pièce._

 _C'était une chambre assez sobre, avec un lit simple et une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Une table de chevet avec une lampe allumée, des murs clairs et un parquet ciré, rien d'exceptionnel en somme. Mais ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était l'occupante du lit. Une enfant de 4 ou 5 ans maximum, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en hoquetant, toute tremblante. Et à ses côtés, un enfant plus âgé, un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans, aux cheveux en bataille, qui lui caressait la joue et lui parlait tout doucement pour la calmer. Voyant sa méthode inefficace pour la rassurer, il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et la cajoler, embrassant ses cheveux noirs en fredonnant tout bas une berceuse destinée à l'apaiser. Ça avait pris du temps, mais la petite avait fini par se rendormir, accrochée à la chemise de son frère, des traces de ses larmes sur ses joues pâles. Il l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de la recoucher, et de sentir, enfin, une présence autre dans son dos. Tournant la tête, Mercutio avait vu son oncle et avait froncé les sourcils, sans dire un mot. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Vérone, ils avaient dû voir l'homme une dizaine de fois, pas plus. Fabrizio ne voulait pas s'encombrer de gamins, et le leur avait fait comprendre. Alors ils vivaient dans le manoir, mais ne se mêlaient jamais aux adultes. Ils restaient dans leurs chambres, ou jouaient dans le parc quand le temps le permettait. Mais ils restaient entre eux. L'ainé allait à l'école, et la petite passait ses journées à l'attendre, jouant à la poupée devant sa fenêtre pour le guetter et ne pas le manquer._

 _Le mépris et la douleur sous-jacente du brun passa dans son regard quand il fixa son oncle, avant de détacher doucement les doigts d'Ellanor de sa chemise, et de venir vers la porte. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant de murmurer, d'une voix lourde de sens :_

 _-On n'a pas besoin de vous…_

 _Il referma l'huis au nez d'Escalus, et alla s'allonger contre sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras pour la garder calme et rassurée, laissant la lumière de la lampe allumée, au cas où. Et l'homme derrière le bois resta immobile un moment, avant de faire demi-tour sans émettre un son. Après tout, il le leur avait demandé, non ? Pas de gamins dans ses jambes._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Fabrizio reprit ses esprits dans la chambre d'hôpital, et cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à revivre cet épisode, et encore moins à ce moment-là. Secouant la tête, il soupira et regarda Ellanor, toujours endormie, avant de sentir la présence de Mercutio derrière lui. Le brun avança d'un pas, avant de déclarer dans un souffle :

-Vos 5 minutes sont écoulées. Partez maintenant…

Son oncle tourna la tête, et vit à son air résolu qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Hochant alors du chef, il se pencha et embrassa le front de sa nièce, probablement son premier geste tendre envers elle, avant de se lever en murmurant :

-Je suppose que je ne le mérite pas…Mais je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon, Ellanor…Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur…

Et tous dans la pièce savaient que dès que le « Prince » aurait retrouvé son bureau, il oublierait à nouveau de prendre des nouvelles de sa famille…C'était probablement la seule issue possible. Mercutio le raccompagna à la porte, et le regarda sans ciller pendant quelques instants, avant de lâcher :

-Si vous êtes vraiment désolé…Vous pourriez faire un effort et venir la voir de temps en temps. Ou alors, encore mieux, vous vous renseignez sur le salaud qui lui a fait ça, et vous le livrez aux flics. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si les gars et moi on lui tombe dessus en premier.

Sans s'offusquer des écarts de langage de son neveu, Escalus fronça les sourcils, avant de demander :

-Comment s'appelle-t'il ?

-Alessandro…Alessandro Nizzo, répondit le brun en serrant les poings et les mâchoires, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Il est en fuite, et peut se trouver n'importe où, mais la police assure qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville. C'est vous le mieux placé pour le trouver, alors allez-y. Et maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois retourner auprès d'Ella. Elle a besoin de moi.

Sur ces derniers mots, et sans un au revoir, il referma la porte au nez de son oncle (qui eut une légère impression de déjà vu, avant de partir) et revint près de sa sœur, qu'il câlina tendrement un moment.

Ellanor se réveilla assez tard ce matin-là, mais un peu plus en forme que la veille. Ses yeux brillaient plus, et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres pâles. Elle réussit à gémir faiblement, attirant l'attention de l'autre occupant de la pièce qui lui sourit en retour :

-Hey la belle au bois dormant, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on émerge ?

Elle lui répondit d'une grimace éloquente et il pouffa, avant de planter un bisou sur son nez :

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Comment te sens-tu, tu as bien dormi ?

Elle cligna des yeux une fois, et il hocha la tête :

-Tant mieux. Si tu savais ce qui est arrivé ce matin, tu ne me croirais pas…

Sous son regard interrogateur, il entreprit donc de lui raconter la visite de leur oncle, et ce qu'il lui avait dit, sans parler de ses dernières paroles pour ne pas mentionner son ex violent. Elle écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises, très étonnée de la visite d'Escalus, mais quelque part, un peu soulagée. Au moins, il était venu, juste une fois…Elle esquissa un sourire, et laissa Mercutio prendre soin d'elle et assurer la conversation, se contentant de cligner des yeux quand elle devait répondre, veillant à ce qu'il la voit bien pour éviter de trop se fatiguer.

La journée fut assez calme, entre les soins, la rééducation (douloureuse), et le passage de leurs amis qui vinrent en fin de journée. Juliette prit d'autorité la place du brun sur le lit et sourit à Ellanor, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous autour, qui sur une chaise, qui même par terre au pied du lit. Les discussions allèrent bon train, à voix basse cependant pour ménager les sens encore fragiles de la convalescente. Mais elle écoutait en souriant, heureuse de sentir ses amis près d'elle. Les garçons prenaient garde à ne pas la toucher, de peur de déclencher une crise comme celle de l'autre jour. Bref, ce qui allait devenir une journée banale dans leur quotidien s'acheva dans une ambiance douce et affectueuse, et la douce jeune fille s'endormit le soir tombé, apaisée et tranquille, sans cauchemar.

 _Voilà, Chapitre terminé ! Alors, aviez-vous deviné QUI était le mystérieux visiteur ? XD Bah oui, ce bon vieil Escalus en personne ! Bon ça c'est fait, il a fait sa BA, je suis pas sûre qu'on le revoit de sitôt le gars !_

 _Bon, pour en revenir à ce que j'ai dit en haut, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Le Souffle du Diable est le véritable nom de cette fic, l'autre étant un préquel. Du coup, je compte renommer celle-ci en « Souffle du Diable » tout court, mais j'ai aucune, mais alors AUCUNE, idée du nom que je pourrais donner à la première partie XD Du coup j'ai besoin de vos lumières, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées, et peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider )_

 _Petite précision : je pars la dernière semaine d'Avril pour 3 semaines en vacances, et je commence un nouveau taf cette semaine. Du coup je sais pas quand je posterai mon chapitre suivant, et les suivants XD Mon rythme de publication va peut-être s'en trouver ralenti. J'espère que non, mais je ne peux pas garantir le résultat._

 _Voilà, des bisous tout le monde, postez une chtite review qui fera plaisir à l'auteure, et à très viiiiiiiiite !_


	5. Réapprendre à vivre

_Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser, vraiment. J'ai pas posté depuis…ouf, longtemps, et je sais que je vous ai fait attendre. Mais entre mon boulot, un passage à vide et un voyage à l'étranger que j'ai fait en avril mai, ça n'a pas été simple. Je suis désolée. Mais voilà le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Des bisous !_

 _RAR :_

 _Elodie94 : Trop forte, comme d'hab ! ^^ Je suis d'accord, Escalus est un peu… fou de pouvoir, on va dire XD C'est ce qui l'a coupé de sa famille après tout, et je sais pas encore si ça va s'arranger ou pas XDD à voir ! On espère juste qu'il a lui aussi appris quelque chose ) Pour le titre, ne te casses pas trop la tête, j'espère finir par en trouver un X') Mais merci pour tes suggestions, si tu en as trouvé ) Des Bisous ma Belle ! :3_

 **Chapitre 5 : Réapprendre à vivre**

Ellanor frissonna en ouvrant les yeux. Deux mois qu'elle s'était réveillée, et parfois c'était tout sauf facile. Elle se ressentait encore de son coma récent, et on sentait confusément la peur qu'elle avait de s'endormir pour ne pas se réveiller…Elle sentit un poids sur son bras gauche et son ventre, et tourna la tête, un peu surprise et inquiète. Mais son regard s'adoucit encore quand elle vit la bouille endormie de son frère près de son visage, sa tête sur son épaule et son bras en travers de son buste, la serrant doucement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole, et cela la fit sourire. Depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance, Mercutio ne la quittait plus. Déjà qu'avant, lui faire quitter la chambre un instant était difficile, mais cette fois c'était impossible. Il ne la lâchait plus, la contemplant comme une merveille précieuse, avec une tendresse et un soulagement bien visible. Elle était toujours plus calme et détendue quand il était dans son champ de vision, quand elle croisait ses yeux verts prairie à nouveau pétillants de joie et de cette lueur de folie douce qui le caractérisait. Et elle en était si heureuse ! Le retrouver, pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'était comme une renaissance pour elle. Levant doucement sa main droite, malgré le poids de sa tête brune sur son épaule, elle effleura la courbe de sa joue et les boucles sombres qui lui tombaient dessus, en un geste lent et tendre. Elle l'aimait tant, son grand frère, son ange gardien, son protecteur ! Son meilleur ami, son confident, gardien de ses joies comme de ses peines. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle aurait été sans lui. Probablement pas grand-chose…Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait continué ses caresses, machinalement, et n'avait pas remarqué que son colocataire de sommier avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait avec un léger sourire. Il resta sans bouger quelques instants avant de murmurer, en posant sa propre main sur son ventre :

-Quelles pensées te rendent si songeuse, petite fleur… ? Quelles réflexions assombrissent donc ton doux visage ?

Elle cligna des paupières, revenant à la réalité à sa voix, et sourit avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne, en fermant à demi les yeux :

-Je me disais juste que sans toi, j'aurais été totalement perdue…

Il eut un léger rire, un peu nerveux, avant de poser son front contre le sien :

-Et moi alors, que devrais-je dire… ? Sans toi, j'aurais viré totalement dingue depuis belle lurette.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller contre lui. C'était vrai, quand on y réfléchissait. Ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre, perdus dans un univers en passe de les dévorer. Ensemble cependant, ils étaient invincibles. C'était ce qu'elle aimait croire, ce qu'elle VOULAIT croire. Sans lui, elle n'était pas entière. Comme des jumeaux, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et ne se sentait bien que quand le deuxième était là. Sortant de ses pensées, où elle s'était à nouveau égarée, elle se blottit plus étroitement contre son frère, à l'abri. Mercutio, à peine surpris de la manœuvre, referma ses bras sur elle, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, pensif. Ellanor était plus fragile qu'avant, ce qui pouvait paraître logique quand on savait par quoi elle était passée, et il se devait de la protéger, de la rassurer. Tout doucement, il essayait de la réhabituer au monde extérieur, lui parlant de ce qu'il savait, de ce que leurs amis lui disaient… Tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Roméo, Benvolio et les autres se faisaient d'ailleurs un devoir de raconter toutes les anecdotes qui leur passaient par la tête pour à la fois la faire rire et l'aider à appréhender son retour à la vie « normale ». Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, mais au moins elle n'était pas totalement démunie. Même si techniquement on ne savait pas encore quand elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, sa convalescence avançant tranquillement laissait espérer à Mercutio et aux autres un retour rapide parmi eux.

Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas prête et craignait de ne jamais l'être. Elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, ne supportait toujours pas les touchers pourtant précautionneux de ses amis garçons, pas même une main sur son bras, geste si innocent, et se sentait à l'abri uniquement quand son frère était là, près d'elle. Elle avait tellement peur de retomber sur Alessandro ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en frissonnait d'horreur. Soupirant doucement, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, attendant simplement que la journée se passe. Elle devait voir le kiné pour une séance spéciale, et ça aussi ça lui faisait peur…Bon d'accord, elle avait un peu peur de tout en ce moment, mais il fallait la comprendre, ça faisait 8 mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds hors de sa chambre ! Normal qu'elle soit anxieuse, non ?

Pendant qu'elle cogitait, Mercutio la câlinait toujours, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il finit par sourire, et la secoua légèrement :

-Allez princesse, il va falloir te préparer si tu veux que ta séance se passe bien… Les soignants ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Et une fois que tu seras prête, on bougera un peu tes bras et tes jambes, ok ? Comme ça, ça te fera moins mal…

Elle inspira longuement, mais cligna des yeux, vieux réflexe des deux derniers mois. Puis elle articula lentement, comme cherchant ses mots :

-D'accord…Dis, grand frère…

Il se redressa sur un coude, soudain attentif. Quand elle l'appelait comme ça, c'est qu'elle avait besoin qu'il l'écoute et lui réponde. Elle continua, serrant doucement son drap dans ses poings :

-Tu crois que….que je serai capable de retourner à l'extérieur ? Que j'arriverai à…vivre comme avant?

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de répondre avec tendresse :

-Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses ma chérie… Tu t'es déjà relevée, là où d'autres ne l'auraient pas forcément fait… Alors oui, tu pourras retourner à l'extérieur. J'en suis persuadé. Quant à vivre comme avant…

Il lâcha un soupir, avant de continuer :

-Ca ne sera pas vraiment comme avant. Ce que tu as traversé…a changé quelque chose en toi. Mais ce quelque chose te rend plus forte, je le sais. Ce sera peut-être difficile au début, mais tu ne seras pas seule…Je serai là, et nos amis aussi. Et même notre oncle, de très loin. Mais jamais plus tu ne seras seule, tu as ma parole. Et tous ensembles, on t'aidera à avancer, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire seule, qu'on puisse te laisser prendre un peu d'avance sur nous.

Elle l'écouta avec attention, désireuse d'entendre son avis, d'avoir des réponses à toutes ses angoisses, ses questions…Et puis, Mercutio avait une grande qualité : Il ne lui mentait jamais. Même si parfois ce n'était pas les paroles qu'elle attendait, il lui disait la vérité, la ménageant simplement en modérant ses mots. Comme maintenant. Et elle se sentait toujours mieux après ça, comme rassurée. Elle esquissa un sourire et planta un léger bisou sur la joue de son frère, attendrie par les précautions qu'il prenait pour elle. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil, mais elle guérissait à bonne vitesse, sous la garde bienveillante du brun et du personnel soignant, ému par son histoire qui n'était pas restée un secret très longtemps.

Après un petit déjeuner tranquille et une aide-soignante venue l'aider à faire sa toilette, ils avaient encore discuté sur des sujets plus légers, avant d'être (encore) dérangés, par le kiné cette fois. Ellanor se crispa un peu. En dehors du fait que chaque séance était douloureuse, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : elle allait essayer de se lever pour la première fois depuis 8 mois. Ses muscles, quoiqu'encore très fragiles, étaient aux dires du praticien suffisamment remis pour tenter l'expérience. Mais elle appréhendait beaucoup, car elle ne s'était pas levée depuis si longtemps…pas même pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle était toujours restée entre ses draps. Du coup, se lever lui semblait comme un rêve lointain et vaguement inquiétant. Sa main s'était glissée dans celle de son frère, et elle la serrait avec angoisse, ce qu'il sentit très bien. Il s'assit au bord du matelas, et elle enfouit immédiatement son nez dans son cou, frissonnante de détresse. Mercutio dut donc passer un long moment à la rassurer, et promit de rester près d'elle, pour la rattraper et la retenir si jamais elle devait tomber. Il chuchota au creux de son oreille, juste pour elle :

-Courage Ella… je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es ma sœur, non ? Alors prouve-lui que tu peux te relever, et tout affronter.

Il l'embrassa ensuite, et s'écarta lentement. Il ne parlait pas du thérapeute, et elle le comprit très bien. Oh non, il parlait d'Alessandro… Elle soupira, vaincue et convaincue surtout. Oui, elle devait lui prouver, et se prouver à elle-même, qu'elle pouvait se relever, même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle hocha la tête, résolue, et regarda le kiné :

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Clair, net et précis. Elle avait pris sa décision, et ne reviendrait pas dessus. L'homme acquiesça, apparemment satisfait, et la fixa un long moment avant de répondre :

-Vous allez essayer de vous asseoir au bord du lit. Votre frère peut rester, à condition de ne pas intervenir (il jeta un regard à Mercutio qui inclina la tête sans dire un mot). On va d'abord vérifier que vous n'avez pas de vertiges en vous redressant.

Elle déglutit faiblement, et inspira profondément, avant de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se mettre en position assise, puis balançant doucement ses jambes pour poser les pieds sur le sol froid. Elle fut prise d'un léger malaise, dû à sa trop longue immobilité. Mais il ne dura pas trop, une trentaine de secondes quand même, et elle put très vite trouver un équilibre assis. Cherchant le regard de son frère, elle y lut son encouragement, sa fierté aussi d'avoir une sœur si combattive, et y puisa sa force de continuer. Le kiné se plaça devant elle, et tendit les bras :

-On va se lever Ellanor….accrochez-vous à mes bras, et utilisez vos jambes pour vous propulser à la verticale.

-Pas trop haut quand même, fit Mercutio, rieur et les yeux pétillants de malice. Sinon tu vas crever le plafond.

La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, pouffa de rire et sourit. Elle ne riait plus aussi franchement depuis longtemps, mais peu à peu retrouvait le plaisir de sourire et de rire aux pitreries de son frère. Le thérapeute, lui, esquissa un léger sourire, puis incita sa patiente à agir. Elle prit donc ses mains, et en se concentrant au maximum, put se hisser lentement sur ses jambes. Elle avait fermé les yeux pendant le processus, de crainte que son courage tout neuf ne l'abandonne au dernier moment, et resta ensuite totalement immobile, craintive et inquiète. Puis, entendant la voix douce de Mercutio lui conseillant d'ouvrir les paupières, elle obéit machinalement, et resta stupéfaite. Elle était debout ! Elle. Etait. Debout ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Debout, après 8 mois allongée dans son lit, condamnée à l'immobilité à cause de sa faiblesse… Mais là, elle se sentait revivre, même si encore anxieuse, et avait l'impression que rien ne l'arrêterait plus. Elle eut un sourire doux, fière d'elle, quand la voix du kiné la ramena sur Terre :

-Et maintenant essayons de marcher un peu.

C'est là que son frère intervint, malgré sa promesse, inquiet pour elle :

-C'est déjà un effort énorme…Ne pensez-vous pas que du repos serait préférable pour aujourd'hui ?

L'homme secoua la tête et répliqua, presque sec :

-Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, Monsieur Escalus. Et plus vite votre sœur s'y remettra, plus vite elle pourra remarcher comme avant.

Ellanor se crispa un peu, pas du tout rassurée. Se lever était une chose, mais marcher…Elle essaya cependant, sous les directives du kiné, et avança lentement ses jambes, un pied après l'autre. Mais 3 pas suffirent à l'épuiser, et elle finit par demander à regagner son lit, fatiguée et les traits tirés. Elle s'écroula plus qu'elle ne s'assit véritablement, et soupira en s'étendant comme elle le put, aidée par Mercutio qui s'installa près d'elle, inquiet de la voir soudain si pâle. Il foudroya le thérapeute du regard, et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, les caressant doucement pour l'apaiser. Elle murmura, vraiment épuisée :

-J'ai mal…et sommeil…

-Repose toi ma belle, je vais demander à l'infirmière qu'elle t'amène un cachet pour la douleur. Tu as fait des progrès magnifiques, je suis fier de toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et appela une infirmière qui vint donner rapidement un cachet pour soulager ses douleurs. Le kiné s'était déjà éclipsé, ayant d'autres patients à voir. Ellanor esquissa un sourire épuisé, et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, vaincue par la fatigue et les émotions. Elle avait marché pour la première fois en 8 mois, et même si la distance n'était pas très…éloquente, ça n'en était pas moins un grand pas en avant, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et cela lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pouvait, peu à peu, reprendre une vie plus normale et loin de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle dormit jusqu'au déjeuner, son frère ayant décidé de la laisser se reposer, et sachant que leurs amis allaient débouler dans l'après-midi pour discuter et voir un peu la convalescente. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, presque en silence, et Ella somnola encore un peu avant que la bande ne débarque. C'est Juliette qui entra la première, en milieu d'après-midi, suivi de son copain et des deux autres garçons. Pendant quelques secondes, ce furent de joyeuses (et bruyantes) retrouvailles, même s'ils s'étaient vus deux jours plus tôt. La Capulet vint embrasser son amie, qui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, avant de lancer un regard gêné vers les garçons qui la saluaient de loin. Ils n'osaient pas trop approcher, sachant qu'elle ne supportait pas leur contact, et cela attristait tout le monde…la pauvre brune en faisait des crises de larmes. Elle les écouta et participa assez peu finalement à la conversation générale. Mercutio avait élu domicile par terre au pied de son lit, Juliette lui ayant (encore une fois) piqué la place sur le matelas près de la convalescente. Mais elle s'intéressa à tout, et sourit plusieurs fois, les yeux brillants. Puis elle finit par demander, d'une vois encore un peu faible :

-Comment….comment les profs et les autres ont pris mon absence ? Est-ce…Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

Il y eut un long silence, les autres se regardant sans qu'elle puisse deviner leurs pensées. Elle prit la main de Juliette et la serra :

-Dites le moi… J'en ai marre de rester dans l'ignorance. Je sais que vous me ménagez, et je vous en remercie, mais…J'ai besoin de savoir.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, avant que Tybalt ne se décide à lui répondre, ramenant une jambe contre sa poitrine :

-En fait, les étudiants ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi tu n'es plus là. Certains de tes classes nous ont posé des questions, mais sans insister quand on leur a dit que tu avais besoin de temps. Les profs sont au courant par contre, on a été obligé de les prévenir…Enfin de prévenir le doyen, qui à son tour leur a donné des explications. Mais aucune information n'a fuité…

Ellanor resta silencieuse un moment, songeuse, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Tant mieux. Si personne n'était au courant, elle n'aurait pas à se justifier, ni même à répondre aux questions. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

-Tant mieux, chuchota-t'elle simplement, sans rien ajouter.

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, où le soleil entrait à flot, et retourna à son silence. Son ami blond fronça doucement les sourcils, et regarda Mercutio avec inquiétude, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Lequel haussa les épaules, pas plus avancé. Sa sœur avait parfois des épisodes comme ça, de silence et de détachement. Il ne cherchait pas trop à comprendre, préférant lui laisser un peu de tranquillité quand elle en manifestait le besoin. Ils restèrent donc sans parler pendant quelques minutes, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre, quand Roméo frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

-Bon allez, ça suffit la déprime. Il fait un temps superbe dehors, pourquoi on emmènerait pas Ellanor faire un tour dans le parc de l'hôpital ? Si elle est en fauteuil, elle ne se fatiguera pas. Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t'il à la principale concernée, qui le fixa avec incrédulité.

Aller dehors ? Après tant de temps enfermée, elle en avait presque oublié ce que c'était…Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle ne risquait rien, ils étaient tous là, personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas les voir partir tout de suite…Elle voulait qu'ils restent encore un peu. Pur égoïsme, elle en avait bien conscience, mais ils lui manquaient tellement. Elle hocha la tête, amenant un sourire sur les visages de ses amis, qui se préparèrent avec enthousiasme. Mercutio, en particulier, semblait plus qu'heureux de voir sa petite sœur accepter de passer un peu de temps hors de sa chambre. Il vint embrasser sa joue, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien pour l'installer dans le fauteuil placé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle eut beau protester qu'elle était trop lourde pour ça, rien à faire, il refusa catégoriquement de laisser une infirmière gérer ça. Il la déposa avec mille précautions, et poussa le bouchon jusqu'à poser une couverture sur ses genoux, ce qui la fit bouder. Oui, bouder. Comme une enfant. Elle n'était pas SI fragile, pas vrai ? Bon, quelque part, elle devait reconnaitre que c'était agréable de se faire chouchouter comme ça, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour lui quand même. Elle lui sourit cependant pour le remercier, mais insista pour qu'il marche à côté d'elle et non qu'il la pousse. C'est finalement Benvolio qui se dévoua pour pousser son chariot, et c'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent en prenant l'ascenseur pour balader un peu dans le parc. Sans cesser de discuter, et se sentant même mieux que dans l'atmosphère un peu étouffante de la chambre. Ellanor regarda autour d'elle, redécouvrit le parfum de l'air et des arbres et fleurs, la chaleur du soleil sur la peau nue de ses bras et de son visage, les sons calmes de la nature (autant que faire se peut en pleine ville). Et au bout de quelques minutes, elle sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas juste une esquisse comme elle en avait l'habitude jusque-là. Non, un sourire franc, les yeux brillants de joie. Elle semblait retrouver quelque chose qu'Alessandro lui avait retiré : son côté si doux, rêveur et heureux, que ses amis avaient désespéré lui revoir un jour. Sa guérison physique était entamée depuis 2 mois, mais sa guérison psychologique commençait à peine, mais c'était un excellent début.

 _Voilà voilà, une fin de chapitre positive, POUR UNE FOIS XDDD Je m'excuse encore et encore pour ce retard, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication régulier, je vous le promets. Merci de votre patience, merci aux inconditionnels (je pense à Elodie94) qui a dû attendre presque 3 mois pour lire la suite…. Pardonne-moi ma belle ! A très vite, et merci de vos retours !_


	6. Retour à l'Extérieur

_Hello bande de gens ! ^^ Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre du Souffle du Diable ! Alors, on en est où déjà ? Petit résumé ? Allez c'est parti ^^_

 _Ellanor, petite brunette aux yeux bleus, vit une relation abusive avec son copain Alessandro, qui la maltraite et la rabaisse constamment. A la suite d'un passage à tabac plus fort que les autres, il la laisse dans le coma, dont elle ne sortira que 6 mois plus tard. Veillée par son frère Mercutio et ses amis, toujours présents pour elle, elle finit par se réveiller et entame sa convalescence à l'Hôpital. En parallèle, la police recherche Alessandro, mais ne l'a pas encore retrouvé._

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Ella a recommencé à se lever et à marcher, ce qui est une avancée énorme dans son retour à la vie normale. Enfin normale… façon de parler hein ! ^^_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre du jour, où on fait encore un saut dans le temps, en espérant que vous aimerez autant que les précédents ! ^^ Des bisous !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Retour à l'extérieur**

Ellanor regarda son frère avec angoisse. Assise au bord de son lit, elle l'observait aller et venir sans sa petite chambre de l'hôpital, bougeant sans cesse, comme monté sur ressorts. Bon, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel quand on le connaissait, mais là elle trouvait ça un peu…exagéré. Voyant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, il interrompit son manège et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules avec douceur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as poussin ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres avec inquiétude, et blottit sa tête sur l'épaule de Mercutio en chuchotant :

-Je crois… J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de l'extérieur…Et si je n'y arrivais pas… ?

Il la serra un peu plus et embrassa ses cheveux avant de répondre tout bas :

-Tu y arriveras. Mais ça prendra du temps. Il faut y croire Ella, tu dois croire en toi…et en nous. Jamais nous ne te mettrions en danger, jamais.

-Ca je le sais bien…Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à revenir…A m'exposer, en quelque sorte.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant, chuchota-t'il, le nez dans sa crinière. Tu ne peux pas rester ici définitivement. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule.

Aujourd'hui, Ellanor sortait de l'hôpital. Après 10 mois, dont 6 de coma, elle pouvait enfin remarcher et parler comme avant, elle avait donc reçu la permission de sortir. Et si ses compagnons s'en trouvaient soulagés, elle-même n'en était pas très convaincue. La peur était toujours là, sous-jacente, et elle aurait mille fois préféré rester à l'abri. Mais Mercutio avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas loger indéfiniment ici. Et puis, il y avait quand même une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça : il avait été décidé que puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'appartement (celui où elle logeait avait été vidé et reloué), elle s'installerait chez son frère. Et ça, elle en était heureuse. Ses amis avaient récupéré ses affaires (du moins le plus possible) avant que son ancien logement ne soit redistribué. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais pu y remettre les pieds. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé…Non vraiment, elle préférait être avec ses proches. Elle serait même retournée chez son oncle si personne n'avait pu la prendre. Tout plutôt que de retourner là-bas. Elle inspira profondément et finit par hocher la tête, s'écartant enfin de son frère qui sourit doucement et se leva pour terminer leurs sacs. Ils partiraient après déjeuner, ce qui laisserait le temps à leurs amis de préparer l'appartement du brun, qui n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis 10 mois. En effet, ne voulant pas quitter sa sœur, il n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital. Il fallait donc au moins aérer le studio et peut être retirer un peu la poussière, c'était le minimum. Il soupira il n'avait jamais été un grand fan du rangement et de l'ordre en général, mais il ferait (faisait même déjà) des efforts pour que ce soit agréable pour tout le monde. Autre avantage : c'était les vacances. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer, et ils auraient plus de temps pour eux, malgré quelques heures passées dans leurs jobs d'été respectifs : Mercutio travaillerait à la bibliothèque universitaire, sur le campus, Juliette faisait partie des organisatrices du festival d'été, Roméo allait bosser dans un café avec Tybalt et Benvolio chez le photographe du coin, pour parfaire ses techniques. Ils seraient tous à proximité, prêts à intervenir si jamais elle avait la moindre crainte. Revenant à la réalité, elle sourit en remarquant que son grand frère achevait de boucler son sac à dos qui contenait quelques affaires de toilette et un rechange, qu'il interchangeait régulièrement. Enfin paré, il se réinstalla sur le matelas, près d'elle, et sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant asseoir sur ses jambes pour pouvoir la tenir au mieux. Elle protesta mollement :

-Arrête…Je suis trop lourde, tu vas plus sentir tes jambes !

Il éclata de rire, et riposta gaiement :

-Si toi tu es lourde, moi je suis un éléphant alors !

Elle lui tira la langue, très mature, avant de se recroqueviller contre lui, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Inspirant profondément, elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer et se détendre. Elle était une vraie boule de nerfs, et son frère, qui le sentait très bien, commença de lents mouvements circulaires dans son dos, tendre caresse destinée à la cajoler doucement. Il leur fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne sourie à nouveau, et se détache de lui, un peu apaisée. Ils déjeunèrent quelques heures plus tard, et le personnel en profita pour saluer la jeune fille et lui souhaiter un bon retour. Ellanor leur répondit avec un sourire, et les remerciant pour les soins dont elle avait été entourée pendant si longtemps. Mercutio se joignit à elle pour les féliciter pour les progrès de sa petite sœur. Touchés, les professionnels déclarèrent qu'il était bien rare de recevoir une telle reconnaissance de la part des patients ou des familles. Ils se retirèrent ensuite, et les laissèrent terminer leur repas.

Après encore quelques minutes à discuter après le ramassage des plateaux, ils entendirent les voix joyeuses de leurs amis qui approchaient. Et c'est Roméo qui poussa le premier la porte de la, chambre, vite suivi de sa fiancée, son cousin et de Tybalt. Ce fut pendant quelques secondes un brouhaha assez incohérent, jusqu'à ce que Mercutio ne siffle un bon coup, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres en produisant un son strident qui stoppa tout le monde et fit grimacer Ella qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle eut d'ailleurs une protestation énergique :

-Tu veux nous rendre sourds ou bien ? Et puis on est dans un hôpital grand frère, tu devrais éviter de coller des crises cardiaques aux gens.

Il eut le bon goût de paraître un peu embarrassé, mais il haussa les épaules en même temps et grogna :

-On s'entendait déjà plus, alors bon….Si on veut pouvoir discuter, autant qu'on entende les autres non ?

C'est Roméo qui, le premier, eut un sourire amusé et attrapa l'autre brun par le cou, l'entourant de son bras et serrant juste assez pour faire semblant de l'étrangler en déclarant :

-Au moins toi tu ne passes pas inaperçu ! Tu sais toujours comment te faire remarquer !

Mercutio protesta du traitement mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, hilare qu'il était. Et à la suite des autres, même Ellanor ne put que sourire en voyant ce spectacle pour le moins… étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Elle secoua la tête et s'affala sur le lit en murmurant, par pure provocation fraternelle :

-Il m'épuise…

Le susnommé eut un arrêt, avant de se détacher de son meilleur ami et de s'asseoir au bord du matelas sans rien dire, les yeux brillants de malice et le visage perplexe. Façade ! Il ne tint qu'une seconde avant de se jeter sur elle, la surprenant totalement, pour l'emprisonner entre ses jambes et commencer une torture à base de chatouilles qui la fit crier de surprise et de rire. Elle était si sensible qu'utiliser ce genre de « punition » était le meilleur moyen de le faire en douceur. Il s'arrêta cependant assez vite, craignant un peu que le personnel soignant ne rapplique pour se plaindre du bruit. Il resta cependant au-dessus d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front en murmurant, diabolique :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sœurette… ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle frissonna et le regarda un peu apeurée quand même, et émit un léger couinement avant de se blottir contre lui, comme pour se faire pardonner sa réflexion. Au fond, elle était assez contente qu'il agisse comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais bon, son grand frère pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il s'y mettait ! Il soupira et la câlina un peu avant de chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle fut la seule à entendre :

-Je sais que tu as du mal à appréhender la suite… Mais, ça ne date pas d'hier, pas vrai ?

Elle eut un léger rire nerveux et hocha la tête, avant de soupirer de contentement contre lui. Il ne parlait pas de son déménagement un peu imprévu, mais surtout de la suite, de son retour à la fac, de ce qu'elle allait faire après tout simplement…et éventuellement sa réaction face à Alessandro si cela devait arriver. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, et enfermait soigneusement cette éventualité dans un coin obscur de son esprit.

Après un moment de silence apaisant, la discussion reprit, plus doucement cependant, et surtout en s'écoutant. Personne n'avait envie de se reprendre un sifflement de l'Escalus ! Ça allait deux secondes, mais pas plus !

Puis, une fois les secrétaires revenues de leur pause déjeuner, Mercutio partit chercher les papiers de sortie de sa sœur, pendant qu'elle l'attendait dans le couloir avec les autres, Tybalt portant son sac. Le blond avait insisté, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup protesté, elle devait l'admettre. C'était presque agréable de se faire chouchouter comme ça par les gens qu'elle aimait…même s'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas la toucher. Elle sourit doucement et s'appuya sur Juliette, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la serrant doucement. Elles se sourirent et ne se lâchèrent que lorsque le brun sortit du bureau. Il brandissait les papiers avec un large sourire, fier de lui :

-Ça y est, on est partis ! Prochain arrêt, la maison !

Il vint prendre la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, et les entraîna tous à sa suite pour quitter le bâtiment. Après tout ce temps passé sans en sortir, ça faisait presque bizarre. Pour Ellanor surtout en fait. Elle se retrouva catapultée avec ses amis dans le bruit, la circulation et la foule. Les yeux écarquillés, elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, regardant partout comme une bête traquée. Perdue, elle se cramponna au bras de son frère qui, en la voyant si pâle, l'emmena à l'écart un peu plus loin, dans un square à quelques rues de là. Il la fit asseoir et s'accroupit devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux, attendant que sa panique reflue un peu pour lui parler :

-Ella, calme- toi. Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Respire ma belle, respire…ça va aller…C'est juste le temps de te réhabituer aux sons, mais tout va bien, d'accord ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la rassurant de sa voix, et elle finit par retrouver son calme, encore secouée mais vaillante. Elle eut même un pauvre sourire penaud :

-Désolée… j'avais oublié à quel point la ville était…animée. Me retrouver là après si longtemps sans bruit ou presque…du moins pas le même bruit…C'est perturbant.

Elle inspira longuement, les yeux clos, et les rouvrit en faisant jouer les muscles de son cou :

-Ca va déjà mieux…

Ils attendirent cependant quelques minutes encore qu'elle soit vraiment bien, avant de se remettre en route lentement. Elle était en train de découvrir que, même après son admission à l'hôpital, le monde avait continué à tourner, rien n'avait changé ou presque. Tout le monde était toujours pressé, courait dans tous les sens, regardait son téléphone sans vérifier où il allait… Ellanor soupira doucement, blasée. Certaines choses ne lui avaient pas manqué…

Il fallut un peu moins de 15 minutes pour rejoindre le campus, et l'appartement de Mercutio qui farfouilla ses poches quelques instants à la recherche de ses clefs. Il jura un instant avant de les trouver, triomphant.

-Le mystère des poches insondables, murmura Benvolio, hilare, en tenant la porte à sa suite.

Les autres pouffèrent, et suivirent le brun au deuxième étage de l'immeuble. Ellanor était un peu essoufflée à la fin, mais contente d'être arrivée. Elle connaissait un peu l'appartement, pour l'avoir vu une fois ou deux. Alessandro ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de libertés…Elle secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et esquissa un sourire en voyant que Roméo et Tybalt la contemplaient avec surprise.

-C'est rien…des souvenirs pas forcément drôles, c'est tout.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans rien ajouter, et la précédèrent dans le vestibule, avant de déboucher dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine, grande pièce principale de l'appart. De l'autre côté du vestibule, on pouvait voir une porte menant à la salle d'eau, puis au fond du couloir la chambre de Mercutio d'un côté, et la chambre d'ami de l'autre. Une configuration assez simple, somme toute, et qui restait assez conforme aux goûts du locataire, y compris au niveau de la décoration. Sobre et fonctionnelle, avec cependant quelques touches colorées et originales qui témoignaient des goûts éclectiques du brun. Lequel sortit de la chambre d'ami où il avait posé les affaires de sa sœur, qui logerait ici jusqu'à la rentrée et peut être davantage. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit doucement les épaules :

-Je viens d'avoir la police au téléphone…Ils savent que tu es rétablie, et ils voudraient t'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé…

-C'est toi qui leur a dit où j'étais ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse, les yeux remplis de détresse.

-Ils se tenaient au courant régulièrement, que ce soit par moi ou les autres. Je savais qu'ils voudraient te parler, et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu qu'on soit ici. Comme ça tu les recevras chez toi, sur ton territoire.

-Sur le tien plutôt, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix douce, appuyée contre lui.

-Tant que tu vivras ici, tu seras chez toi Ella…et même après. Toi et moi on est inséparables, tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens oui…

Elle resta dans ses bras un long moment, un peu angoissée, avant de se tourner vers les autres qui n'avaient toujours rien dit :

-Vous pourriez rester… ? Ça me rassurerait de vous savoir là…

-Evidemment qu'on reste ! s'écria Juliette, en enlaçant la brune avec fougue. Surtout si tu nous le demandes ! On va pas te laisser Ella, on sera là pour toi.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, et tout le monde prit place autour des cafés, jus de fruits et autres boissons et grignotages que Mercutio avait apporté pendant que sa sœur se faisait réconforter. Il posa le tout sur la table, et ils attendirent quelques minutes que l'interphone retentisse, annonçant l'arrivée des policiers. C'est Tybalt qui leur ouvrit, et ils commencèrent par serrer la main à tous. Le plus âgé se présenta :

-Lieutenant Aprile, et agent Castello. Ravis de vous rencontrer miss Escalus, et de vous voir debout, si je puis me permettre !

-Merci…Je crois, fit-elle simplement, un peu perdue encore.

-Asseyez-vous messieurs, indiqua Mercutio en désignant des chaises. Si vous voulez parler à ma sœur, autant que ce soit confortable.

-Si gentiment proposé, comment peut-on refuser ? Avant de commencer…Je suis navré de vous faire revivre des moments pénibles. Mais c'est nécessaire, malheureusement, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Chuchota le lieutenant, désolé.

-Vous ne faites que votre travail, et si cela peut vous aider…j'imagine que je peux au moins essayer de répondre, sourit la brunette en se serrant contre son frère, qui glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur sa tempe.

Juliette distribua les boissons et tout le monde prit place. Puis les questions commencèrent, et l'agent posa un dictaphone sur la table :

-Nous allons enregistrer cet entretien, pour que ce soit plus facile, vous comprenez ?

-Oui…

-Très bien, alors voici la première question, toute simple vous allez voir : pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom et prénom, s'il vous plait ?

-Ellanor Escalus.

-Votre âge ?

-J'ai…Elle fit un rapide calcul. J'ai 19 ans. Elle rougit un peu : désolée, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé…j'ai perdu le fil.

-Ca se comprend. Vous connaissiez un jeune homme appelé Alessandro Nizzo ?

Elle se raidit, et s'accrocha plus fort à son frère, avant de répondre d'une voix étouffée par la peur :

-Oui…enfin je pensais le connaitre…

-Quand l'avez-vous rencontré pour la première fois ?

Comme ça semblait lointain maintenant ! Elle ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses souvenirs, et répondit lentement :

-C'était il y a un an…un peu plus maintenant. Pour la fête d'anniversaire de Juliette…il était l'ami d'un invité, et s'était plus ou moins incrusté.

Elle eut un soupir et s'arrêta, les yeux toujours fermés, tentant de maitriser les battements de son cœur. Mercutio resserra doucement son étreinte, appuyant son front sur sa tempe, et les policiers lui laissèrent quelques instants pour se ressaisir, avant de reprendre :

-Racontez-nous votre rencontre.

Elle eut une sorte de hoquet, et broya littéralement la main de son frère, avant de sentir une autre présence près d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Juliette qui lui prit l'autre main, la serrant fortement pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était là, qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Elle hocha la tête, et inspira à fond avant de commencer son récit.

 _Flashback_

 _La fête de Juliette battait son plein, la musique résonnait et les boissons coulaient à flot. Ellanor, heureuse, regardait sa meilleure amie se déhancher au rythme du tube qui passait, les bras levés et son fiancé collé à elle. Elle sourit. Comment ne pas sourire en les voyant, si heureux d'être ensemble ? Jetant un regard alentours, elle repéra Mercutio et Benvolio près des baffles, probablement en train de discuter, et Tybalt, le cousin de Juliette, boudant dans un coin tout en surveillant la blondinette de ses yeux marron. Il ne la lâchait pas, et Ellanor était prête à parier qu'il se jetterait sur Roméo si celui-ci avait juste l'idée de toucher sa danseuse en dessous de la taille. Elle pouffa doucement, et se dirigea vers le bar installé pour l'occasion. La Capulet avait obtenu, non sans mal, la permission de ses parents d'organiser sa fête à la maison. Ainsi, les adultes avaient désertés, laissant leur manoir entre les mains capables et responsables de leur fille unique, et sous la surveillance du cousin. Ils pouvaient partir tranquillement de leur côté._

 _Ellanor se servit un jus de pomme, pas du tout portée sur l'alcool. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et de toute façon elle ne voulait se faire engueuler par son frère. De toute façon la question ne se posait pas. En se tournant pour revenir à sa place initiale, elle faillit cogner la personne juste derrière elle, et se retint de justesse._

 _-Oh mince…je suis désolée, pardon…_

 _Elle bredouillait des excuses lorsque la voix retentit, au-dessus d'elle (ben oui, Ella est petite, elle n'y pouvait rien !)_

 _-Ne t'excuse pas, tout va bien…_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du propriétaire de cette voix grave et musicale, et rougit comme une pivoine. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, aux lèvres bien dessinées et au sourire espiègle. Elle ne put que lui rendre son sourire, un peu gênée._

 _-Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…vraiment, je suis désolée._

 _Elle tenta de le contourner, mais il resta dans son passage, avant de déclarer, de sa voix basse :_

 _-Je n'ai rien, donc il n'y a pas de soucis. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te remarquer…Tu m'accordes un instant ?_

 _Elle avait hésité un instant, mais pas longtemps. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être abordée de la sorte par un parfait inconnu, et encore moins un homme. Mais elle trouvait ça flatteur, et elle rougit de nouveau, avant d'accepter. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien ici, elle était en sécurité, et il suffisait qu'elle hausse la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il lui prit la main, et lui fit un baisemain dans les règles de l'art en se présentant :_

 _-Je m'appelle Alessandro. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer._

 _Elle se présenta à son tour, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à discuter et à rire._

 _Ils se revirent pendant quelques temps, avant de finalement se mettre ensemble, et ensuite d'aménager, et avant…_

 _Fin Flashback_

Elle se sortit de ses souvenirs en secouant la tête, et se recroquevilla contre son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Il la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le crâne, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte pour la calmer. Elle tremblait de peur et de douleur. La douleur d'un passé qu'elle voulait oublier… Ellanor sentait toute la bande l'entourer, et chercher à la rassurer. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer, et les policiers respectèrent son silence.

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'aurai pu continuer, mais j'ai préféré arrêter ici et achever dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir ;) et j'y répondrai avec joie ! Des bisous tout le monde, je vous aime fort !_


	7. Cassure

**Chapitre 7 : Cassure**

 _Chapitre précédent :_

 _Elle se sortit de ses souvenirs en secouant la tête, et se recroquevilla contre son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Il la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le crâne, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte pour la calmer. Elle tremblait de peur et de douleur. La douleur d'un passé qu'elle voulait oublier… Ellanor sentait toute la bande l'entourer, et chercher à la rassurer. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer, et les policiers respectèrent son silence._

* * *

Après donc de longues minutes de silence pour laisser Ellanor respirer et se calmer, elle parvint à se redresser un peu, sans sortir de l'étreinte réconfortante de Mercutio. Elle avait vraiment besoin de le sentir avec elle, contre elle. Les policiers avaient respecté son besoin, tout en notant certaines choses sur leurs calepins respectifs. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle hocha faiblement la tête et murmura :

-Je suis désolée…J'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara le lieutenant Aprile. C'est nous qui devrions nous excuser de vous faire revivre ces moments pénibles. Nous aurons bientôt terminé, je vous l'assure.

Il laissa planer quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

-Vous vous êtes donc mis en couple peu de temps après, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Environ…je dirais environ 2 mois après nous être rencontrés, oui. Et on a aménagé ensemble un peu plus tard, durant l'été qui a précédé mon entrée à la Fac.

-Et quand ont commencé les… les violences ?

L'agent Castello avait hésité à prononcer le dernier mot, qui rappellerait forcément d'atroces souvenirs à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se remit à trembler doucement, mais dut se lever pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre, les bras étroitement serrés autour d'elle comme pour se protéger, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans des pensées trop sombres pour être partagées. Le silence plana un long moment dans la pièce, sans que personne n'ose le briser. Benvolio, qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle, finit par s'approcher mais ne voulut pas la toucher au départ, hésitant à cause des crises qu'elle faisait. Tous les autres retenaient leur souffle, inquiets pour elle, et quand il osa enfin poser sa main sur son épaule, on entendit Mercutio cesser de respirer un bref instant.

Le blond le sentait, elle s'était raidie de tout son corps, comme pour repousser la sensation de sa main sur son bras. Un geste si innocent, mais terrible pour elle… Le seul point positif, c'est qu'aucune crise ne semblait se profiler.

Ellanor resta silencieuse si longtemps qu'ils crurent qu'elle ne répondrait jamais. Totalement repliée sur elle-même, elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir. Elle finit par murmurer, tremblant toujours de tous ses membres :

-Pas immédiatement…Ça a commencé…peu après qu'on ait aménagé ensemble…

Elle ne put en dire plus, et un silence s'installa, plus long que le premier. Elle s'efforçait de respirer lentement, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, des images lui revenaient en tête, des souvenirs de moments trop durs pour qu'elle puisse s'en détacher. Ils restèrent sans bouger, encore, et Ella finit par fondre en larmes, silencieusement. De violents sanglots secouèrent ses épaules fines, mais elle ne faisait aucun bruit…conséquence d'un trop long silence, d'abord avec son bourreau qu'elle ne voulait pas alerter, puis à cause de son coma. Mais ça ne dura pas : elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et un cri inarticulé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, rattrapée par Ben' qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler sur le carrelage. Il avait agi instinctivement, et la retint contre lui sans qu'elle ne se débatte, sa douleur refusant de sortir. Elle suffoquait littéralement de souffrance. Il la serra contre lui et elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces à son haut, les yeux si serrés que des tâches de lumière explosaient sous ses paupières. Elle se recroquevilla jusqu'à ne former qu'une boule humaine, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine et les bras serrés, les mains à hauteur du visage. Le blond la souleva dans ses bras et la porta contre son torse, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaude mais brève, car il la remit à son frère assez vite, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle panique contre lui. Mercutio la reçut sur son cœur et la serra de toutes ses forces, enfouissant le visage inondé de larmes dans son cou en chuchotant :

-Lâche tout poussin… Lâche tout, on est là pour te retenir… Crie, hurle si ça te fait du bien. On est là petite sœur, on est avec toi. Je te tiens, tu peux te libérer… Vas-y.

Et c'est comme si elle n'avait attendu que sa permission pour lâcher prise. Pendant de longues minutes, ce fut assez confus, et la jeune fille ne devait en garder aucun souvenir par la suite. Mais submergée par beaucoup trop d'émotions et de souvenirs douloureux, elle s'abandonna complètement. Et ils furent là. Tous, son frère, ses amis, ils restèrent près d'elle, la tenant, l'effleurant, sans lui parler, juste présents pour la soutenir. Ils formèrent un cocon dans lequel elle se réfugia, et peu à peu, elle put recommencer à respirer, à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et même à ce moment-là, elle resta presqu'inerte, les yeux dans le vague, repliée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Son frère retint sa panique en la voyant comme ça, et la garda à l'abri de ses bras le plus possible, avant de chuchoter à Roméo :

-Va me chercher la couverture sur mon lit, s'il te plait…elle grelotte encore…

Il l'embrassa sur le front pendant que son ami s'exécutait, et à eux deux ils l'emmitouflèrent dans la couverture, ne laissant dépasser que son visage. Mercutio la tint sur ses genoux, dans une posture qui aurait pu être gênante et infantilisante si son ange n'était pas si mal. Il se leva en la gardant contre lui, et se tourna vers les policiers restés silencieux pendant toute la scène.

-Les questions sont terminées. Si vous en avez d'autres, je vous rappellerai pour vous dire quand vous pourrez revenir. Mais vous comprendrez que pour cette fois c'est trop.

Ils hochèrent la tête, un peu gênés d'avoir déclenché la crise de la jeune fille. Et même si celle-ci serait peut-être salutaire, elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse pour tout le monde. Il suffisait de voir les larmes contenues dans les yeux du jeune homme face à eux, la douleur et l'angoisse des autres, la catatonie d'Ellanor, pour comprendre que tous avaient été très touchés par ce qui était arrivé, et que les répercussions se feraient sentir pendant longtemps. Le lieutenant se leva, imité par son subordonné, et s'excusa :

-Je suis navré que nos questions aient déclenché ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'était absolument pas le but.

-J'en ai conscience, répondit Mercutio en hochant la tête. Mais c'est encore bien trop récent pour elle…et même pour nous.

-J'ai déjà vu des victimes de traumatismes divers et variés, mais ce n'est pas plus facile…Et ce qu'a vécu votre sœur est….immonde.

Ils avaient l'air désolé et…répugné. Ce boulot n'était pas facile, mais parfois plus que d'autres. Certains ne s'habituaient jamais à avoir affaire au rebut de l'humanité, en termes de méchants. Ils saluèrent l'équipe, et furent poliment reconduits par Roméo qui ferma derrière eux, avant de revenir au salon :

-Tu veux qu'on reste ?

La question était pour Mercutio, qui réfléchit un moment en silence, avant d'acquiescer :

-Ca m'arrangerait, avoua-t'il faiblement. Je pourrai veiller sur elle correctement comme ça. Vous pouvez déplier le canap', et puis prendre la chambre d'amis. Je pense pas la laisser seule cette nuit…

Et ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Du coup, Roméo et Juliette prirent la chambre, et les deux garçons le canapé déplié pour l'occasion. La blondinette se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un repas simple. Ni les uns ni les autre n'avaient envie de quelque chose d'élaboré. Elle fit donc des pâtes, accompagnées d'une sauce. Un repas pas prise de tête. Ils mangèrent presque en silence, et Ellanor, toujours dans les bras de son frère et dans un état second, accepta quelques bouchées. Elle finit par frissonner et se recroqueviller dans la couverture en fermant les yeux. Mais le simple fait qu'elle réagisse les rassurait tous : ça voulait dire qu'elle était consciente de son environnement immédiat, même si elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'y ancrer pour l'instant. Le brun ne la lâchait pas un seul instant, lui souriant doucement, embrassant son front, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage…Bref, il se conduisait bien plus qu'un simple frère ! Un père, un protecteur, un gardien…Mais plus qu'un frère.

A la fin du repas, il lui sourit doucement, et se leva en la gardant à l'abri de ses bras tandis que les autres débarrassaient la table rapidement. C'est Benvolio qui se chargea de la vaisselle, qui fut vite expédiée (« et sans rien casser, s'il vous plait ! ») La boutade, lancée par Roméo sur un ton gentiment moqueur, fit mouche et son cousin, en représailles, lui tira la langue de manière très mature. Ils finirent tous par se retrouver dans le salon, à échanger sur des sujets aussi légers que possible, dans un calme douillet pour tranquilliser Ellanor toujours ailleurs. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais elle semblait quand même un peu mieux que quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui rassurait son frère qui ne la quittait pas des yeux (et des bras). Câlinée, choyée, bercée, entourée d'un véritable cocon de douceur et de tendresse, la petite brune se reconstruisait lentement, encouragée par la présence de sa famille.

Après près de deux heures à discuter, ils décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos. Tout irait mieux demain, ils en étaient sûrs. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Mercutio gagna sa chambre avec sa sœur, tandis que le couple prenait la chambre d'amis et que les deux autres se changeaient rapidement pour s'installer sur le canapé déplié.

Mercutio étendit tendrement Ellanor sur le matelas, et la couvrit chaudement pour former comme un cocon autour d'elle. Puis il retira sa chemise et ses chaussures, et se glissa près d'elle sous les draps. Il l'attira dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux et la regarda s'endormir peu à peu. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil juste et profond, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'assoupir, espérant simplement que son ange n'aurait pas de cauchemar, qu'elle pourrait se reposer en paix.

* * *

 _Voilà, un chapitre plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolée, mais l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous en ce moment… Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère poster le suivant assez vite ! Des bisouuuuus j'vous aime fort !_


	8. 1er Essai

_RAR : LoveFic : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !_

 _Elodie94 : FF serait en pleine crise ? J'avoue que je sais pas pourquoi tu n'as rien reçu…Mais bon, super contente de lire ta review quand même ! Et toujours heureuse de lire que les émotions sont au rendez-vous ! Profite bien de ce chapitre, Bisous !_

 _Mercutio étendit tendrement Ellanor sur le matelas, et la couvrit chaudement pour former comme un cocon autour d'elle. Puis il retira sa chemise et ses chaussures, et se glissa près d'elle sous les draps. Il l'attira dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux et la regarda s'endormir peu à peu. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil juste et profond, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'assoupir, espérant simplement que son ange n'aurait pas de cauchemar, qu'elle pourrait se reposer en paix._

 **Chapitre 8 : 1** **er** **Essai**

Le lendemain, Ellanor ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, ou très peu, ce qui l'avait laissé dans les bras de son frère. Sans remuer, elle écouta la respiration profonde et tranquille du jeune homme, qui indiquait assez clairement qu'il dormait encore. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, pensant qu'il avait à nouveau passé la nuit à vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, car il s'était assoupi tard. Lâchant un soupir, la brunette posa sa main sur celles de Mercutio, jointes devant elle. Il avait fait un cocon de son corps, pour l'abriter et lui faire sentir sa présence. Doucement, craignant de bouger trop vite, elle entremêla leurs doigts, et resta ensuite totalement immobile, calmée. Ella gardait peu de souvenirs de la veille, après sa crise. Elle se souvenait s'être écroulée contre Benvolio, mais après…le trou noir. Mais quelque part, elle se sentait plus calme, plus…sereine. Comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué en elle, alors qu'elle se croyait complètement brisée. Peut-être restait-il un espoir de la sauver, de la récupérer ? Elle ferma les yeux, et somnola jusqu'au réveil de son frère.

Mercutio mit longtemps à émerger, remuant faiblement jusqu'à réussir à ouvrir des yeux embués par le sommeil. Il ne sentait plus son bras, coincé entre le matelas et le corps de sa petite sœur. Le deuxième était passé autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre lui. Grognant légèrement, tel un ours sortant de son hibernation, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, clignant des paupières en la sentant frissonner. Elle était donc réveillée ? Sans se redresser pour ne pas la bousculer, il écarta sa tête des longues mèches brunes, histoire de ne pas en avoir plein la bouche en parlant, et chuchota doucement :

-Ella… ?

Elle remua contre lui, et il esquissa un sourire. Oui elle était éveillée, sinon elle n'aurait pas bougé. Ellanor avait le sommeil très lourd. Il leva la tête, et resserra doucement son bras autour d'elle sans cesser de lui parler :

-Comment tu te sens, petite sœur ?

Elle voulut se tourner pour lui faire face, mais il l'en empêcha en bandant ses muscles sans forcer, juste pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Alors elle lui répondit, sa main toujours dans les siennes :

-Ca va… Je crois.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et baissa les yeux en se roulant en boule comme elle pouvait :

-Je…J'ai dû leur raconter ce qu'il…me faisait…et…Ben était à côté de moi et…

Il lui embrassa le sommet de crâne pour la rassurer, ses mains caressant la sienne avec tendresse. Calmée, elle reprit après une pause :

-Et je…je suis tombée, et il m'a rattrapée. Par contre, après c'est le noir…

Il hocha la tête, et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de lui raconter, à voix basse, ce qui s'était passé après. Il ne parla pas de sa crise, juste de sa fatigue, et de leur soirée. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la traumatiser plus encore, juste éviter les trous de mémoire trop grands.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à traîner, avant qu'il ne demande, avec une grimace :

-Je t'adore ma belle, tu le sais, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se lever ? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais mon bras commence à me faire mal, et c'est pas bon signe…

S'apercevant qu'elle était couchée sur ledit bras, elle écarquilla les yeux :

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé plus tôt ? Grand fou que tu es, tu aurais dû me pousser !

Essayant de ne pas aggraver sa douleur, elle se redressa, libérant enfin le membre engourdi et inerte, avant de pivoter sur les draps pour le regarder, folle d'inquiétude. Son frère s'assit à son tour, et dut utiliser son autre main pour ramener son bras à lui. Des fourmillements ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il jura, avant de murmurer :

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des millions d'aiguilles dans le bras, c'est horrible…

Et de fait, Ellanor ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante, à la douleur de son frère qui fronçait les sourcils et grimaçait en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son mal. Elle finit par ne plus supporter ça, et le força à se rallonger :

-Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, s'il te plait…

Il la regarda, un peu perplexe, mais obéit et se réinstalla sur les oreillers, son bras étendu le long de son flac, inutilisable en l'état actuel. Ses muscles semblaient tressaillir tous seuls, comme si le membre était doté d'une vie propre, indépendant du reste de son corps. Elle s'assit près de lui, et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, avant d'entreprendre de le masser délicatement, du bout des doigts d'abord puis plus largement, en utilisant ses paumes et le reste de ses mains. Elle sentait son bras qui bougeait doucement, ce qui donnait une sensation un peu dérangeante, mais plus pour lui que pour elle probablement. Pendant de longues minutes, elle pressa et massa les muscles de son membre, concentrée et un peu inquiète. Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre, seulement troublé par les légers halètements de douleur du bouclé. Mais au bout d'un moment, il ressentit un changement. Son bras avait cessé de bouger, et se détendait peu à peu, comme apaisé par les mains de la jeune fille. Il soupira de soulagement, et lui sourit. Elle avait réussi à rétablir la circulation sanguine du bras, et à retirer cette douleur qui commençait à le rendre à moitié fou. Il remua les doigts, puis plia doucement le coude. Oui, il pouvait à nouveau s'en servir, Dieu merci. Il se redressa en position assise, et embrassa Ella sur le front pour la remercier :

-Tu es un ange, petite sœur… Merci.

Son bras aurait fini par retrouver sa mobilité, mais pas si vite. Il quitta la chaleur des draps, et regarda la jeune fille toujours assise sur le lit :

-Tu viens ? On va manger un morceau, et après on décidera du programme de la journée.

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? demanda Ellanor, en le rejoignant à la porte.

-Cet après-midi, oui. Mais je crois que Juliette est en repos, donc tu ne seras pas toute seule.

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivit au salon où ils trouvèrent les autres, déjà levés.

-Bah alors les dormeurs, enfin réveillés ? Fit Roméo, amusé, en les voyant débarquer.

Il se prit une claque à l'arrière du crâne par Mercutio, et éclata de rire.

-Idiot va…murmura celui-ci en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

Il partit vers la cuisine se servir un café, nécessaire pour être d'aplomb pour sa journée, et prépara rapidement la boisson préférée de sa frangine, un chocolat chaud un peu spécial, une recette transmise par leur mère avant sa mort. Il savait qu'Ella adorait ce mélange, et elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, ça allait la réconforter et lui faire du bien. Tendant l'oreille, il put entendre la discussion animée dans la pièce à côté, Benvolio demandant à la brune comment elle se sentait, puis la conversation devint un peu plus générale, surfant sur le déroulement de la journée. Ellanor, sans travail, allait rester ici pendant le reste des vacances, en attendant de retourner à la fac, du moins c'était le projet. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça se ferait, elle avait besoin de retrouver de la normalité, mais tout ce monde risquait de la perturber…Il allait falloir l'aider à se réhabituer, histoire d'éviter la panique. Autant commencer dès aujourd'hui, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien ? Et il avait quelques cobayes parfaits dans l'appartement même, pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Il s'affaira à préparer un petit-déjeuner décent pour elle, lui se contentant de son breuvage qualifié « d'infâme » par sa sœur. Ce qui le fit sourire, elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à la boisson amère, qu'elle détestait. Il revint dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains, et le mit au milieu de la table, qui se retrouva soudain envahie de victuailles diverses et variées. Enfin, ce n'était pas un festin non plus, il n'avait pas mille choses dans ses placards, mais il pouvait au moins nourrir ses invités ! Il récupéra sa tasse, et but une gorgée de café en fixant Ellanor qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle attrapa le mug qu'il avait posé devant elle, et y trempa les lèvres, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, émerveillée. Elle connaissait ce chocolat ! C'était celui de sa mère ! Elle sourit et se leva, venant planter un baiser sur la joue de Mercutio qui lui rendit son sourire, caressant ses cheveux au passage. Elle lui souffla un « merci » empli de reconnaissance, les yeux brillants, avant de se rasseoir, toute émue.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, ils prirent d'assaut la salle de bains, et quand chacun fut prêt, ils se réunirent dans les fauteuils ou le canapé pour discuter de la suite de la journée.

-Je préfèrerais qu'Ella ne reste pas seule…

-Tu as peur que je me perde ? répondit la brune en souriant, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil.

Le jeune homme la contempla, et soupira :

-Tu sais bien que non… Mais tu te sens de rester seule tout l'après-midi ?

Elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant. Allait-elle supporter de ne voir personne pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au retour de son frère le soir même ? Rester seule, sans sortir de peur de se perdre ou de croiser… Se mordant les lèvres, elle les regarda tous avec angoisse.

-Je…Je veux pas être un poids. J'ai pas le droit de vous empêcher de vivre votre vie, avec vos boulots.

Elle se redressa en position assise, et posa les pieds par terre, avant de sourire courageusement, le ventre noué :

-Ça ira…Si je sors pas, je risque rien. Et puis vous pourrez pas rester ici sans arrêt, alors il vaut mieux que je m'habitue dès maintenant à être un peu seule.

Devant leurs regards dubitatifs, elle insista gentiment :

-Ça va aller, je crains rien ici, personne ne peut entrer sans la clef de l'entrée en bas, et Mercutio est le seul à l'avoir. Donc ça ira.

Extérieurement, elle semblait très à l'aise, mais intérieurement elle tremblait pas mal. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de peser sur les épaules de tous ses amis. Donc elle devait montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller. Et puis, une après-midi, ce n'était pas si long, ça passerait vite. Si elle arrivait à s'occuper un peu, tout irait bien.

Bien qu'ils répugnent à la laisser seule, elle insista jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent, à contrecœur. Après un déjeuner rapide, Tybalt fut le premier à partir, suivi par Benvolio qui devait faire l'ouverture de la boutique de photos. Ils hésitèrent à s'approcher d'Ella, craignant qu'elle ne panique, et finirent par simplement la saluer de la main avec un sourire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et déglutit faiblement. Quand accepterait-elle de se laisser toucher sans hurler de peur, sans se raidir ou paniquer à chaque contact ? Juliette l'embrassa et l'étreignit un long moment, comme si elle avait senti ses hésitations, avant de partir à son tour, accompagnée par son fiancé. Elle les regarda partir, puis se tourna vers son frère, soudain moins assurée. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. C'est elle qui souhaitait retrouver un semblant d'autonomie, qui refusait de se laisser aller. Mercutio se leva, et vint lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

-Tu es si forte, trésor…si forte, si courageuse.

Il lui sourit gentiment, et alla chercher sa veste en cuir, qui ne le quittait quasiment jamais. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

-Tu vas mourir de chaud avec ta veste…On est en plein mois d'août !

Il pouffa de rire, mais hocha la tête :

-Je sais…Mais non je n'aurais pas trop chaud. Je la prends juste par habitude, mais je ne la mettrai pas…sauf s'il pleut.

Elle rit doucement, et secoua la tête avant de se lever pour l'enlacer, cachant son visage dans le torse de son frère. Il l'étreignit longuement, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle frémit, et chuchota sans bouger :

-T'aime…

Il embrassa ses cheveux, et resta immobile en lui répondant de la même manière :

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle…de tout mon cœur.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne s'écarte lentement :

-Il faut que j'y aille…Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et grimaça un sourire, un peu perdue, mais voulant faire bonne figure devant son frère. Elle survivrait pendant quelques heures, pas vrai ? Il lui colla une pichenette sur le front, ébouriffa ses cheveux et enchaîna :

-Tu as un double des clefs à côté de la porte, si jamais tu veux sortir. L'interphone est le même que…que chez toi. Je serai de retour vers 19h je pense, s'il n'y a pas trop de monde. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

Il était plus inquiet qu'il ne le montrait, craignant qu'il ne soit trop tôt pour sa sœur de rester seule. Elle sourit doucement et le poussa vers la porte :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je crains rien… Maintenant file ou tu vas finir par être en retard.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu interloqué de se faire pousser hors de son propre appartement, et le lui fit comprendre de manière assez cocasse, la faisant rire. Il lui tira la langue avant de partir, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

Et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Un silence si lourd qu'Ellanor tressaillit, très mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi leur avait-elle dit qu'elle dit qu'elle pouvait rester seule ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, et fit demi-tour pour aller se poster à la fenêtre. Elle voulait voir son frère partir…et en même temps pas. Se sentant soudain terriblement seule, elle attendit quelques minutes, mais Mercutio avait déjà filé. Elle gémit, courut jusqu'à la chambre, et s'enfouit dans les oreillers en pleurant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de se calmer, elle laissa couler ses larmes et retint juste ses lourds sanglots, presque silencieuse. Vilaine habitude qui remontait, faire le moins de bruit possible… Au bout d'un moment, l'odeur de son frère, toujours présente sur la taie d'oreiller et dans les draps, parvint à l'apaiser, au moins un peu. Elle était en sécurité, ne risquait rien. Soufflant lentement, elle prit le temps de se reprendre, le visage blotti dans la chaleur du lit.

Après de longues minutes passées, noyée dans l'odeur réconfortante de son frère, Ella se redressa, et exhala un soupir fragile. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit, sans quoi elle allait craquer. Lentement, elle se mit debout, et gagna d'abord l'armoire où elle piocha une des nombreuses chemises du jeune homme. Elle en prit une, de cette couleur violette vibrante qu'il affectionnait, et l'enfila, respirant le col avec émotion. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Remontant les manches pour découvrir ses mains (Mercutio avait les bras plus longs qu'elle, et cela donnait à la jeune fille une allure curieuse) elle la boutonna à demi et noua le bas sur son ventre. Ainsi parée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et entreprit de faire la vaisselle, puis le ménage entier de l'appartement. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper, histoire de ne pas trop penser à sa solitude nouvelle. Elle épousseta, rangea, lava et récura les pièces du sol au plafond. Pour tromper le silence, elle alluma la petite chaîne Hi-Fi de son frère, et lança la musique. Un fond sonore diffus mais agréable, qui donnait une allure bienfaisante à l'endroit.  
Le ménage terminé, elle s'attaqua à la cuisine. Elle prépara plusieurs plats, salés, sucrés, gâteaux et deux ou trois autres surprises avec les ingrédients que le jeune homme gardait dans ses placards. Il allait être sacrément surpris en rentrant ! Elle fredonnait au rythme des chansons que diffusaient les haut-parleurs, et esquissait même quelques pas de danse, réflexe conditionné par ses années d'entrainement. Pendant que les plats finissaient de cuire les uns derrière les autres, Ellanor fit craquer ses articulations et commença à s'échauffer les muscles, prête à danser un peu. Elle s'inquiétait de son niveau, avec son coma tout son corps s'était affaibli, et elle craignait de ne plus être capable de réaliser les mouvements qu'elle avait appris et perfectionné. Elle changea de CD, puisant dans les siens, que son frère avait récupéré, et lança le ballet de Tchaïkovski « le Lac des Cygnes », son préféré. Au rythme entêtant des instruments, elle commença de lents mouvements d'échauffements, maitrisant chacun de ses gestes, retrouvant le plaisir simple de la danse. Bon, elle ne se ferait pas tout de suite le « pas de deux du cygne noir » hein, mais si elle pouvait effectuer quelques exercices pour se remettre dans le bain, ce serait un bon début. Elle s'étira, les yeux clos, puis après encore quelques minutes de ce manège, tenta un grand écart au sol. Sans forcer, juste pour voir où elle en était, en douceur, les jambes devant et derrière son buste. Mais elle ne parvint pas jusqu'en bas. Elle attendit, essayant de descendre encore un peu, mais non, son corps semblait refuser cet effort. Elle replia les jambes et se laissa glisser au sol, et faillit hurler de frustration. Tout ce travail, tous ces efforts ! Des jours et des nuits entiers passés à s'entraîner, à repousser ses limites, pour enfin réussir cet acte ultime, ce Graal ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se le voir refuser maintenant ! Toutes ces années… pour rien. Une larme roula sur sa joue et se perdit dans son col, alors qu'elle repliait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Démoralisée, elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, fragilisée par cet échec. Elle finit par se relever, et sortit les plats du four avant de les laisser brûler, ce qui aurait gâché toutes les heures qu'elle venait de passer aux fourneaux. Une fois tous ses plats au frais, protégés et prêts à la consommation, elle se blottit dans le canapé, et serra le coussin dans ses bras, perdue. Elle finit par s'assoupir, toujours avec la musique en fond sonore, le nez caché dans le col de chemise de son frère, qu'elle n'avait pas retiré.

Lorsque Mercutio franchit la porte, la première chose qu'il entendit fut la musique, assourdie et calme. Il posa ses clefs dans le vide-poche de l'entrée, retira ses chaussures et s'avança avant de s'approcher lentement. Et la scène lui coupa le souffle. Sa petite sœur reposait sur le divan, recroquevillée, un coussin dans les bras et la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Il remarqua, un peu surpris, qu'elle portait l'une de ses chemises, et que l'appartement brillait comme jamais. Avançant doucement, de crainte de la réveiller, il retira sa veste et la posa sur le corps endormi, avant de lui frôler les cheveux du bout des doigts. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant, dans le frigo, tant de plats préparés avec minutie. Ellanor avait cuisiné pour au moins une semaine là ! Voire plus ! Elle s'était occupée comme elle avait pu, pour ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. Les larmes aux yeux, il retourna au salon, éteignit la musique et s'assit à-même le sol, la tête reposant contre la main de la jeune fille, veillant sur elle, encore. Il ne lâcherait jamais, pour elle il serait prêt à tout. Et il avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas supporté de rester seule. Alors elle avait briqué son appartement, fait à manger, et il ne savait quoi d'autre pour se rassurer. Fermant les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur la main d'Ella, et s'appuya un peu plus contre le meuble, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre les paupières.

Ce qu'elle fit environ une heure plus tard, toute ensommeillée. Elle gémit, se replia un peu plus sur elle-même, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette veste n'était pas là quand elle s'était allongée. Donc…Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle faillit dégringoler du canapé, et seuls les bras de son frère l'empêchèrent de se casser la figure.

-Oh là, doucement princesse ! rit-il en la serrant doucement contre lui.

-Tu…tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? demanda-t'elle en se lovant dans ses bras, encore un peu secouée de son réveil brutal.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de piocher son portable dans sa poche pour vérifier :

-Une heure, à peu près, répondit-il simplement, avant de la rassoir sur le siège. Ça fait longtemps que tu dors ? D'ailleurs je croyais que tu détestais les siestes…

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, murmura-t'elle en se frottant les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller. Et non, je n'aime pas ça, mais…je sais pas, je me suis allongée et…

-Et tu t'es endormie, termina-t'il gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais si j'en crois l'état de l'appart, tu as eu une journée plutôt remplie, pas vrai ?

Elle rougit, et rentra la tête dans les épaules, embarrassée, et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il fronça les sourcils, et la fixa :

-Tu peux répéter ? Parce que là je n'ai rien compris…

-J'avais besoin de m'occuper… chuchota-t'elle, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu avais besoin de quelque chose qui te fasse oublier que tu étais…seule, pas vrai ? Ella, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler si…

-Mais je peux pas dépendre de toi éternellement ! s'écria-t'elle en s'écartant de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es déjà assez gentil de m'accueillir chez toi, je peux pas t'accaparer sans cesse ! Tu as une vie toi aussi !

Elle s'était levée, et déambulait dans la pièce sous les yeux de son frère, ébahi.

-Et tu en fais partie ! Riposta Mercutio, chamboulé. Tu es ma sœur, bon Dieu ! Comment pourrais-je t'abandonner ? J'ai besoin de toi Ella, sans toi je suis rien ! Sans toi… Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens.

Elle baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard vert si sincère. Il se leva et la rejoignit, l'enlaçant tout doucement :

-Sans toi je suis rien trésor… Rien du tout. Tu es ma sœur, mon tout, une part de moi…Tu es mon garde-fou, la seule personne qui puisse vraiment m'arrêter si je déconne… Tu es ma force…

Elle frissonna et se cramponna à lui, luttant contre les larmes et la panique :

-Mais…Mais tu seras pas forcément toujours là…Je veux dire…Tu auras envie de…d'une famille, d'une…compagne peut-être…Et moi, je deviens quoi après… ?

Il se figea complètement, hébété. C'était ça le fond du problème ? Soupirant faiblement, il la serra plus fort :

-On n'en est pas encore là, tu sais. Et puis d'ici à ce que ça arrive, tu seras peut-être casée toi aussi, qui sait ? Et même, dans tous les cas, jamais je pourrais te laisser. Toi et moi…

Il prit sa main et glissa ses doigts sur son poignet, tendrement :

-Toi et moi c'est pour toujours, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit, avant de soupirer :

-Tu sais…je pense pas pouvoir retomber amoureuse…Pas vraiment. Pas après…tout ça.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, et chuchota :

-On n'en est pas là…Tu verras ce que le futur te réserve, ok ? Ne t'en fais pas…

Après encore quelques minutes à rester simplement enlacés, se réconfortant mutuellement, il s'écarta doucement et lança :

-Bon, et si tu me faisais goûter aux merveilles que tu as faites aujourd'hui ? Rien que de les voir j'en ai eu l'eau à la bouche !

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête :

-Allons-y alors, ça serait dommage que tu meures de faim pour si peu !

Il éclata de rire, attrapa brièvement Ellanor par la taille pour esquisser des chatouilles, la faisant crier de rire, et la suivit dans la cuisine. Ils passèrent ainsi une soirée tranquille, juste entre eux. Et Mercutio forma le projet d'aider sa sœur à se réadapter, et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de ses amis.

 _Voilà, petit chapitre sans prétention, mais avec l'inspiration qui revient peu à peu, et ça c'est super ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ) A très vite dans un prochain chapitre !_


End file.
